Lovers Beat the Darkness
by BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Second installment of the Blessed Recovery Trilogy. 100 years they have been separated now one rises to fight evil. The Lovers are back to fight an even bigger evil in Nippon. AmmyxWaka SPOILERS WARNING! Complete with BIG FLUFFYNESS in bonus chapter!
1. 100 Years after Amaterasu's Death

Hello all ammyxwaka fans I'm back with another part of Ammy and Waka's love adventures.  
Many people were begging me to do another story so here it is.  
All you people who were begging you can stop now I GIVE IN!  
Here is the story now read on dear readers, read on.

* * *

100 Years after Amaterasu's death

_Almost 100 years since I lost you_. Waka thought. _On the Kamiki Festival it will be exactly 100 years since Orochi was defeated and you died ma chérie. _Waka has spent 100 years alone fighting demons and guarding the Moon cave. He guarded the cave to make sure that nobody removed the sacred sword Tsukoyami that was used to kill Orochi. Amaterasu lost her life fighting Orochi and Waka was the last thing she saw of the world.

"Waka we urgently need your help," That was Queen Himiko's voice. "the demons are gathering in Ryoshima Coast and could attack Sei-an city. The Tao Troopers will move in once you arrive." Waka would rather pray for Amaterasu to come back but he was the Tao Master for a reason.

"Tres bien." Waka said and set off towards Ryoshima Coast. Little did he know that he was just making another one of his biggest mistakes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Tao Master left. Nobody was around…except one person. He was here on a mission to prove the villagers that the legend was just a legend and nothing more. He walked towards the bell, the same one as seen on Orochi's back, and stopped by the sword. The sword used to banish Orochi from the rest of the world. Nagi's sword, Tsukoyami. If it was removed…darkness will take over the whole of Nippon.

"Is this Tsukoyami?" The figure talked to himself. "Is this the sword the great Nagi used to kill Orochi? No it can't be. It's a legend. Nothing but a fairytale." The figure pulled the sword. Once it was out the figure saw red eyes staring at him and he dropped the sword. As soon as the sword made contact with the floor, Orochi's evil power was free. The figure ran and tripped at the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with Orochi.

"O he who seeks power, he who has broken my bonds," Orochi said in his reptilian voice. "speak the words 'I wish darkness unto the world'. Utter that prayer unto me and release my power." The figure stayed silence. Orochi howled in anger and the figure ran out of fear. Orochi chased him to the Moon cave exit and released his power to cover Nippon in darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Waka stopped at Taka Pass. Something was wrong. Taka Pass was ruled by a demon called Crimson Helm about a year ago. He appeared from Orochi's blood 100 years ago after Waka left and fought against the keepers of the Gale Shrine. The Tao Troopers were trying to defend Sei-an city so they couldn't help the people in Kusa Village. The wind in Taka Pass stopped blowing and monsters moved in.

That wasn't the reason Waka felt wary. Something big was going to happen. Something big _has _happened while he was gone. _Ah contraire no! _Waka thought. _He can't be back. That monster can't be back. He took my happy life away from me and I'm not going to let him see the light of day again! _Waka jumped off towards Shinshu field to find a dark figure run towards Kamiki village. Waka would've run after him if it weren't for the darkness to take over.

A huge earthquake shook and a loud roar went off, a powerful wind blew past and the place was covered in darkness. Plants died and animals disappeared. Monsters moved in and people turned into stone, never to move again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Only one place was spared by the darkness. An area under the guardian tree Konohana was protected by the tree and the statue of Shiranui was about to be disturbed. A rock flew into the direction of the statue and was going to collide! A wood sprite broke the rock to protect the statue. The wood sprite was called Sakuya.

"How troublesome." She said. "This is just like the ancient prophecy of doom. Why has demons ruined this beautiful world?" She made a circle motion with her hand and a divine instrument appeared. "Amaterasu now is the time. Use your power to fix this broken and polluted world. Defeat those who seek to ravage our beautiful home of Nippon." She threw the divine instrument into the air and it landed on the back of the Shiranui statue. The statue then came to life!

_I'm back! _Amaterasu howled in happiness. She shook her fur and glitter came off her fur. She jumped and landed in front of Sakuya.

"Ah such divine white light. Such beauty and grace." Sakuya said. "Indeed only a being so powerful can handle this which is our mother and origin of all that is Amaterasu."

Yep thank you, thank you. Now where is my lovey dovey? Amaterasu asked but Sakuya didn't understand her actions. 

"Seeing you reborn from a statue brings happiness to my heart." Sakuya sniffed in happiness.

_Yawn; tell me when you've finished your dramatic speech. _Amaterasu yawned and acted like she was asleep.

"Amaterasu." Sakuya said getting slightly impatient. "Gaze above you and take in the condition of the sky." Sakuya said a big speech and Amaterasu was wishing she could just run off and find her lover, her dream, her life. She wished she could hear him play his flute and pat her head and tell her how much he loved her. She wanted to jump on him and lick his face until he pushed her off him and laughed it off. She wanted Waka and nothing else really mattered. Just then Amaterasu heard Sakuya laugh and a bug thing landed on the floor in front of her.

"OWOWOW! Man for a little thing you sure make a big fuss." He said. "I was just trying to make the conversation a little more interesting that's all."

"Were you sleeping in my robe again bug?" Sakuya asked.

"Bug? I told you a thousand times I'm not a bug." He said.

_Then what are you? _Amaterasu asked but she already knew the answer. _A microscopic person?_

"I'm a wandering artist." The 'bug' answered. "The names Issun. I'll show you and it won't be long before you're bowing before my great brush." Issun threw the scroll he was holding into Amaterasu's face. It was a sketch of Sakuya, a really good one too.

_Nice I like this better than the real one. _Amaterasu said. _It doesn't complain or make boring speeches. _Issun bounced towards Amaterasu and landed on her nose. Amaterasu growled at Issun.

"What's up with you furball?" Issun asked. "You look down in the dumps." Amaterasu had had enough and she grabbed Issun and closed her mouth on him. She spat him out and Issun changed to an evil red colour. "WHOA! ARE YOU CRAZY!? A HANDSOME GUY LIKE ME SHOULD NEVER BE COVERED IN WOLF GERMS!" Issun took out his sword. "THE GREAT ISSUN TAKES OFFENCE! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SWORD DENKOMARU AGAINST YOU!" Suddenly a loud roar was heard which made the earth shake. "W…w…what was that?"

"Great mother Amaterasu," Sakuya spoke again. "I have used all my power to protect the village. Their spirits live on inside my fruit. Cut it down and the village will be restored." Sakuya disappeared and reappeared as the guardian tree Konohana but the tree was withered and looked like it would collapse. "I trust in you. I know you will lead us down the right path."

"So the trees returned back to normal eh?" Issun said but Amaterasu's thoughts were mainly on finding Waka. She knew she couldn't get anywhere with the place in the state it was in so she would sort the area out then move on. "That Sakuya sure said some weird stuff." Issun mumbled to himself about using a special power to cut the fruit down. Amaterasu noticed her powers had left her after being trapped in stone for years. She needed to retrieve them. She walked forward towards where the statue of Nagi was into a door of light and into a new world.

* * *

To be continued.  
I tried to make them think of each other as much as possible.  
Not even I know what will be next but we shall soon find out.  
Review please for the sake of this story. I want it to end happier than the last. 


	2. Shinshu Field is Cursed

Here's the next chapter and it is longer than I expected.  
What happened to Waka you may ask...well you'll soon find out.

* * *

Shinshu Field is Cursed

"Whoa furball where are we?" Issun asked after they arrived to a place that looks like an island in space with loads of stars in the sky. "Why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?"

_Because we are in a different word poncle_. Amaterasu said but Issun didn't understand her. He was mumbling about some stuff about his home and Amaterasu was taking that time to think about the one person she truly cares about. The more she thought of him, the more eager she became to finishing her mission and run off to find him no matter what. She reached an origin mirror and Issun told her about them.

_I know more about origin mirrors than you do bug._ Amaterasu said but she knew Issun won't understand her. She acted like she didn't know what she was doing so Issun would tell her what to do and explain things. She would use that time to think of her lover, Waka. She was trying to imagine what was under his wig that he always wore.

Amaterasu reached a broken bridge and she remembered something about one of her powers.

"Oh great the bridge is broken," Issun complained. "but not to worry I'll fix it. Look it will take all day to explain this so I'll show ya. A picture is worth a thousand words right?" Amaterasu looked and she then sensed that Issun was using a power she used to have. The bridge was then looking like it had never been broken. "See I was using the power of the brush to fix it. It's called the Celestial Brush. It took me ages to learn to use this one technique but there are 13 all represented by the 13 brush gods. Once they were formed into a single powerful deity but when the deity died their powers split up and the gods were scattered across Nippon." Issun then mumbled about how anyone could learn to use all 13 brush techniques. Amaterasu noticed he was talking about her. She was the deity and now she knew the gods are all in Nippon.

Amaterasu crossed the bridge to find the River of the Heavens but it wasn't as big as it was supposed to be. She only saw a little puddle on the floor and looked forward to see a puddle on the other side on the other island in front of her. She ran up a hill nearby and looked up at the night sky. Just then she saw the stars forming to make a constellation of a Chinese dragon but there was one star missing and Issun tried to fill it in. Only a dead leaf came out of it and he cursed silently and complained about how it took him ages to use the power of the gods. Amaterasu became annoyed with him and filled the star in for him. It worked and a Chinese dragon god came flying down towards them. The area then turned godly yellow and her conversation with a god had started.

"Ah if it isn't great mother Amaterasu." The god dragon said. "I apologise for not contacting you earlier but I lost contact with you. While you were away the 13 brush gods separated and are now lying in disarray. You must find and retrieve all 13 brush techniques for the darkness to be lifted. I, Yomigami god of restoration, give you the power of rejuvenation to heal the River of the Heavens" the light faded and Issun was complaining even more about how the star didn't appear for him.

Amaterasu used her technique to bring the River of the Heavens back to normal and Issun just looked on speechless as water just appeared in front of his eyes. She crossed the river and saw another door like portal thing and walked through it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The darkness was intense and it brought joy to Orochi's heart. He made himself god of the underworld and he felt like dancing but he was evil and evil doesn't dance. He also was glad that his plans had worked, that he finally got the person to release him from his coffin. All he had to do now was to make the person ask for darkness to cover the world forever.

His joy was cut short when he found that several imps had been attacked by a white wolf near Nagi's cave. He wasn't sure but he thought he did sense a divine being had returned to this world to put an end to the darkness earlier on but now he was certain. The white wolf goddess was back but this time he knew her weakness. He remembered the look on the prophet's face when he saw her panting heavily and left Nagi to end Orochi's life. They had a strong relationship of love and thinking of that word made Orochi shiver. He needed to put an end to their lives but he wanted them to suffer first. Let them come to him and he will kill one and let the other watch their lover die in pain. Orochi chuckled at this and went back to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The imps were coming from nowhere but they were easy to kill, like ants. Every few steps they would appear and die quickly. Amaterasu was wondering if this was some sort of game of Orochi's but it didn't look like it. She was getting annoyed by them and ran quickly back through the portal…back to the darkness.

The darkness in Kamiki village hadn't loosened up at all but now she could. With her power slash technique she cut the fruit down off Konohana and the darkness was sent away packing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Waka regained consciousness he didn't recognise the place known as Agata Forest anymore. All the trees had disappeared and there were no animals. He later noticed the worst part out of all the bad things. The sky was black. There was no sun, no stars and no moon but he knew that the moon hasn't shined in Agata forest since the big fish swallowed the moon reflected on the surface of the lake he was sitting by. Waka turned to see a statue of the boy who fished in the lake often but his dog was nowhere to be seen.

Waka stood up after his headache passed by and he started cursing at himself for making yet another big mistake. _Ah contraire! Why does this have to happen to me of all the people? Once again I have failed the god's mission for me to prevent darkness from taking over. What would ma chérie think of me know if she were here? _Waka then jumped off to find the boy's father to see if it affected him also.

Waka did find the father but he was also a statue. He didn't really like the guy much because he thought the father was copying his wig style with bear skin. _My wig keeps secrets from people monsieur. _Waka thought. _Yet your wig is just for show that you killed a bear. I still remember when ma chérie tried to take my wig of by force but of course she failed. One day she will see what secrets I keep under my hat. One day I shall remove it to show the statue of Shiranui my secret._ Waka then jumped off in the direction of Shinshu Field.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amaterasu noticed that everybody had turned to stone and she ran up to the highest point in Kamiki village.

"This is bad the sun is not even shining." Issun said and wished that the sun would return.

_Your wish shall be granted you mosquito sized person. _Amaterasu said and the sun appeared and the darkness disappeared.

"What…how…?" Issun left the question hanging in the air. "Hm…your name is Amaterasu so I guess you would have the sunrise ability first since you are the sun god. Now lets go back to find normal people in the village."

"Who are you?" a voice behind asked and Amaterasu turned to see an elderly man with an orange on top of his head. "A white wolf? Not the one who defeated Orochi all those years ago. You can't be since the story is 100 years old but still you look an awful lot like the statue of Shiranui. But you don't look as smart…"

_WHAT!? You're saying I'm stupid!? _Amaterasu growled at the man and he started to back away. She then saw 3 imps jump down and run towards her. Issun got his sword out ready for battle but he was sent flying by Amaterasu. _Out the way bug I'm ready to kick demonic ass! I need your help old man. _Amaterasu grabbed the man and swung him like a bat and hit all three of the imps. The orange landed back onto the man's head and Amaterasu threw him out the way. _That's what you get for calling me stupid orange grandpa!_ She attacked the imps and they disappeared into a puff of flowers. The pond nearby also came back to life.

"Wow furball you get really dangerous when you're mad dontcha? That mister Orange you threw was the elder of the village so let's go check up on him." Issun said and Amaterasu ran down to find him unconscious on the floor. A man playing a flute wasn't surprised by his fall as he just continued to play his flute. The flute reminded Amaterasu of her lover and she had to fight the urge to steal his flute.

She ran to find the village and tried to go to Shinshu Field if it wasn't for the huge rock blocking their way. A man was trying to push the rock and he seemed to be under a demonic trance. Just then a red imp with some other imp buddies appeared and Amaterasu attacked them. She made light work of the battle and nature returned to the small area.

"Ah I feel much better, I feel as light as a feather now." The man said when he returned to his senses. "Sadly that doesn't make it any easier to move this boulder. Hey pooch your owner lives in this village yeah?"

_Owner?__ I'm nobody's pet…well almost nobody. _Amaterasu's cheeks went slightly red but nobody noticed.

"Do you know a guy named Susano? He's the descendant of the great Nagi; he could move this boulder with ease."

"Susano? I've heard he was the descendant of Nagi but he is too lazy and laid back to be a descendent of a great warrior."Issun said.

_You haven't met Nagi. _Amaterasu said. _He was just like that and he lost against me 365 times! What kind of hero is that? _Amaterasu ran off to find Susano's house. She went inside and underground to find Susano asleep. _Jeez he's just like Nagi was. He would say he feel asleep while he was meditating. _Amaterasu pushed him and Susano woke up.

"Ah…I feel refreshed. I must have fallen asleep while meditating." He said and then saw Amaterasu wagging her tail "Even the bests know of my heroicness?"

_Excuse me Susano. _Amaterasu asked. _Can you help me fight off the bastard Orochi? I would like to kill him myself but he cheated last time he killed me. _Susano mumbled something and went back to sleep when Issun angered him in an argument. Amaterasu got fed up of waiting and grabbed Susano and ran back to the man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka reached Shinshu Field and it was in just as bad a state as Agata Forest. The sun had returned but Waka didn't know how. He wanted to go and see if the statue of Shiranui was still there but a boulder blocked the way to Kamiki village. _Who put a boulder in the way? _He thought. _How can I pray for ma chérie with this in the way? Maybe the shadow that released Orochi did this out of fear. He lives in Kamiki village then._ Waka heard voices talking on the other side and listened carefully.

"Why you mangy mutt! Did you bring me all this way just to challenge me?" Waka then heard some yips and barks that could have meant _no I want you to move this rock so I can go kick demonic ass!_The barks sounded familiar but Waka couldn't think where.

"Whoa wait are you Susano?"

"Yep the one and only and by the way…never interrupt warriors in battle."

"But I need your help to move this boulder out the way.

"What?"

"Aw c'mon you're the descendant of Nagi so a rock this size would be no problem right?"

"…it certainly isn't beyond my capability."

"Great well no time like the present go for it."

"Wait!...a rock this size is hard to move even for me so I shall retreat to my training ground and come back when I'm fully prepared." Waka heard footsteps walk away and the other man mumbled quietly. He also heard a tiny voice similar to his friend Ishaku's voice. Waka heard dog footsteps walk away and he heard no more. Waka jumped high and landed next to the dojo and watched and waited for someone to move the boulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amaterasu found Susano lying on his side and he complained that he ran out of sake. He also mumbled about moving the boulder tomorrow when he has more sake. Amaterasu can't wait that long so she ran to find the Sake brewer called Kushi. When Kushi saw Amaterasu she petted her and told her about her problem. Kushi let a monster try her sake when she was threatened and the monster broke her water wheel. Amaterasu used her rejuvenation to repair the wheel and she got some sake called Vista of the Gods.

Amaterasu gave Susano the sake and he began his training by slashing the dummy demons with his sword Tohenboku. Amaterasu could see that he was going to end in failure so she used her power slash to make him think it worked. After repeating it 4 times Susano ran off to slash the boulder. Amaterasu used her power slash one last time and the boulder was cut in half. Susano then ran off to fight the demons outside the village and Sakuya appeared behind Amaterasu.

"Great mother Amaterasu," She said in a weak voice. "it brought joy to my heart to see you help that man out. My heart skipped a beat seeing the boulder cut in half."

"Yeah do we get a reward or something?" Issun asked.

"I don't think your presence affected anything bug."

"I'm not a bug! I'm a wandering artist! I'll climb back into your kimono if you say that again!"

"My word!" Sakuya put her hands by her chest to 'protect her chest'.

"Ah don't worry furball here is more comfortable anyway."

_Glad you think so but don't think you'll stay there all the time even if you've vowed to yourself you will stay with me. _Amaterasu said and fell asleep through the rest of the conversation and dreamt of her lover.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Waka waited for a while until he spotted a man running towards Hana Valley like a madman. Waka recognised him as the man who released Orochi from his coffin and he wanted to chase him but something stopped him. He could hear people talking, a girl and the tiny voice that sounded like Ishaku's voice. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he waited patiently until someone walked into view. It was a white wolf who carried a divine instrument and had red markings. Her tail seemed to resemble a brush and when Waka saw the tail his heart skipped a beat.

"No it…it couldn't be…she…" Waka said to himself and he couldn't believe it if it was really her. He must've blacked out for a second because the wolf had moved on. _Was it truly her? _He thought. _She was killed by Orochi and I saw her die in my arms. Could that really be her? Is ma chérie alive? _As if to answer the wind blew and he heard a voice answer his question. _My life has returned. My prayers were answered. Leaving the Moon cave was a good idea after all. hold on ma chérie, I'm coming._

_

* * *

_To be continued...again.  
Aww ain't that cute? I'm happy for Waka to be able to see Ammy again.  
Next chappie comin' soon so keep an eye out for it.  
Review please while I think of how Ammy will react when Waka makes his appearence to her. 


	3. Disaster Strikes Nippon

This chapter isn't as long as the other one...thank god.  
We know what happened to Amaterasu at this time and some of Waka but what about the rest of Nippon? Let's find out what has happened to the beautiful Nippon.

* * *

Disaster Strikes Nippon

The Big Drawbridge wasn't actually that big but it connects Taka Pass with Ryoshima Coast and two guards always guard the gate. One was lazy and was almost always asleep while the other claimed himself as Yoichi the greatest archer in all of Nippon. Nothing big ever happened around the area but today was a different story.

Yoichi was practicing his archery as usual when he saw a signal to lift the drawbridge and without hesitation the bridge was lifted. This had never happened before and with such short notice as well. What was happening to Nippon that was so bad the Big Drawbridge had to be lifted? Yoichi turned to see the phoenix statues but something was wrong. The fire on the phoenix statues had gone out! This wasn't good, the statues were always aflame to keep monsters at bay but now they were defenceless.

"Pst…pst!" Yoichi said to get the other guards attention but as usual he just snored louder. Yoichi decided not to try and wake him, as he knew from past experience he would just snore even louder. Yoichi ate an apple and continued as normal but inside he was nervous.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaguya didn't understand it. She was selling bamboo in Sei-an city when the Emperor came to see her. She had a fire amulet that was a piece of her past and the Emperor wanted to buy it. They got to talking and then all of a sudden she was arrested and taken to a jail cell near his palace.

Kaguya doesn't remember anything about her past except that she was found by Mr Bamboo who raised her as his granddaughter. She met this weird man who wore a pink hat and carried a flute a while ago and he gave Kaguya the fire amulet. She has kept it ever since but even in the darkness of the jail cell she couldn't remember a thing.

Suddenly she gets an image of being in a dark room and seeing a royal crest unscripted on the grove floor. Then the image disappeared and she was left alone in the cell again. She then started to cry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoshima Coast was beautiful today and the sea was calm. A big cargo ship was making its way to port with the Queen's delivery. The most important package was the Lucky Mallet that could shrink people down so they could pass through gaps like the eye of a needle. Why it was so important nobody knew. It was like destiny that it was coming to Ryoshima Coast but nevertheless they needed to bring it there.

The sea suddenly rippled and some men on the ship could have sworn that they saw a giant snake like creature in the sea. But when they looked again there was nothing there. Was it just their imaginations? They then saw it again but it was closer than before, in fact too close for comfort. Before they could raise the alarm the snake creature came up to show its face. It was the Water Dragon, the god of the sea! The sailors began to relax but then chaos came back when the Water Dragon attacked the ship. In minutes the ship sunk and ran aground. The Water Dragon returned to the sea to rest in the Dragon Palace, leaving the wreaked ship in the sea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka reached the Big Drawbridge like he was told to and he noticed the Big Drawbridge was raised. He wasn't that surprised but Sei-an city couldn't possibly be in trouble as well…could it?

"Waka Nippon is in grave danger." That was Himiko's voice.

"Oui something terrible has happened while I left for Sei-an city." Waka said.

"Sei-an city is in grave danger so we raised the drawbridge to stop people from getting into the capital. What happened in Eastern Nippon?" Queen Himiko asked and Waka really didn't want to admit it.

"Madame, Orochi has been released from his curse and he has cursed the Eastern side of Nippon."

"How could this happen? How will Nippon fare in this day of disaster?"

"Not all is lost madame, for the great goddess is back" _The greatest goddess in my life. _Waka said his mind but he didn't want to tell Himiko that he was in love. "Ma chérie is back. The great god Amaterasu is back and she has a little bouncing friend with her." Waka had trouble not thinking too much on Amaterasu, sure he was in love but he really needed to focus on the task on hand.

"I'm going to order the Tao Troopers to stay away in the Tao Troopers HQ. Only a god can help Sei-an now."

"Oui madame, whatever you say." Waka jumped off back towards Agata Forest. He didn't realise it but he was heading in the direction of his lover.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mr Orange collapsed on the floor he was so drunk and exhausted from dancing the Konohana Shuffle. The guardian tree was fully bloomed and Sakuya rewarded Amaterasu some praise. She also got a new brush technique which made 5 recovered in all out of 15 if you count the flora gods separately. Issun wanted to test it so he ran to find a treasure box on an island behind Susano's house. Amaterasu drew circles in the water and a lily pad appeared. She leapt to the island and opened the chest. A sun fragment came out which can be useful later on.

"Hey I know," Issun said. "why don't we use this power to get further away from the village."

_Like where mosquito?_ Amaterasu asked. _I have only been in Shinshu Field 100 years ago and I don't know where you mean._

"Remember the place with the boat transport I told you about? Let's use this power to get to Agata forest." Issun explained where it was and Amaterasu ran to the area he meant.

Amaterasu blew the wall apart that blocked her way and ran to Agata forest. It wasn't like she expected it to look. The forest had lost almost all its trees and there weren't any animals.

"So the forest was cursed as well." Issun said gloomily. "I did expect it to affect the forest but look how much it has changed the forest." Amaterasu nodded her head and ran down to find a cave near the lakes edge. She went in to find a house that looked like it had a deer skull on the front of the house.

_Weird place to live. _Amaterasu said. _I don't complain that my lover boy lives on the moon so why complain about this? Oh where has my lover gone? I just want to glomp him when I find him. _Amaterasu walked into the house to find a lady wearing a deer skull on her head. She was carrying a bone and she looked like a fortuneteller.

"Welcome dear wolf and you looked troubled." The woman said. "You saw the cursed zone on your way out did you not?"

_How the hell could you miss something like that? _Amaterasu asked but of course nobody understood her. Amaterasu didn't listen to the rest of what the lady was telling her but she caught the woman's name, Madame Fawn. All Amaterasu wanted to do was to find Waka and hug him hard and never leave his side but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Amaterasu ran out to find a waterfall Madame Fawn mentioned (yes she caught that bit as well but not much else) and found a wall blocked the way. Amaterasu used her Cherry Bomb to blast it to pieces to find a Guardian Sapling. Amaterasu made it bloom with her power and the cursed zone left the area. Amaterasu then found a box and it contained a weapon known as Devout Beads.

"A weapon guarded by a Guardian Sapling? Sakuya is going to spoil you rotten." Issun complained but he was happy to find something interesting at last. He then began to explain how to use the weapon but if there is one thing Amaterasu knew it was how to fight.

_Issun, I was born to fight so you don't need to tell me how to work a weapon. _She said. _I also know how to find great guys so you don't need to teach me that either. _Amaterasu knew nobody would ever replace Waka in her life, not even another wolf. Amaterasu ran out and landed on a small island.

She then heard someone play the flute and she looked up to see a man high up in the trees. At first Amaterasu was confused as she couldn't see the man very clearly but once he started talking her heart nearly stopped.

"Hark…the call from the heavens, the earth, the sea. They summon me forth to defeat evil."

_No is that really him? _Amaterasu thought. _Can it truly be him?_

"Waka, the gods gift to man is here. Bonjour." The man said.

_Yes bonjour indeed. My life has returned._ Amaterasu thought.

* * *

To be con-yeah you get the drill.  
Aww I love the end of this chapter. Finally they meet after 100 years separated -squeel-  
Anyway...wonder what it would look like if Ammy really did glomp Waka?  
Review please and does anyone know what it would look like if Ammy glomped Waka? 


	4. Reunited at Last

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay on this but I have my reasons:  
1. My friend wanted me to go bowling and go to her 16th birthday party.  
2. The computer which had the chapter on stopped working and couldn't fix it until today.  
Damn this annoying things! My computer can be such a bastard sometimes!  
Now that that's out of the way I included Abe on this chapter I can't leave him out now can I? Not after Anna-Jay's good stories on Waka and Abe, keep working on those stories please.  
I was listening to I'm Holding Out for a Hero while typing the last bit so it may be a bit dodgy so sorry. Enjoy people for this chapter may get a bit juicy!

* * *

Reunited at last

"What's up with that guy?" Issun asked after Waka introduced himself.

"Hm…those crimson shadings and divine instrument on your back, you look kinda weird but I reckon you pack a punch baby." Waka said and he obviously made the mistake of blushing slightly but luckily nobody noticed.

"Hey think your special way up there! Come down face to- wait did he say crimson shadings? Can he see Ammy's true form?" Issun asked.

_Yes he can. _Amaterasu answered. _It has been ages since I have seen him yet he hasn't changed a bit. _Amaterasu was pretty much traumatized by the fact that Waka called her his baby. She felt her cheeks go red but Issun was too interested in Waka to pay any attention. Unfortunately for Amaterasu, Waka did notice as he jumped down and landed on the water. Yes you heard me right ON the water. Waka's wig lifted slightly and Amaterasu blushed even more. Her traumatized state ended when Waka pulled out his green sword Pillow Talk.

"Hey he drew a sword!" Issun shouted.

_I bet he wants to fight me so he can have a closer look. _Amaterasu thought and she pretended that she didn't know Waka but it was too late to fool Waka but she could fool Issun for the time being.

"Oui this is how I get my point across pun intended." Waka said and Amaterasu crouched down ready to fight. "Just when the curse was cast I saw the shadowy figure that removed Tsukoyomi flee into Kamiki Village and block the way with a huge rock." Waka lied about seeing the figure move the rock as he fell unconscious before that happened but he knew he was right. "You guys know anything about that?" Waka asked and pointed Pillow Talk at Amaterasu.

"This guy gives me the creeps, better keep your eye on him." Issun said and looked at Amaterasu. "Ammy you're getting all worked up again?" Waka smiled, he was enjoying this but the battle was yet to come.

"Tres bien, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now you shall get a taste of my beloved sword. Behold, Pillow Talk!" Waka said and did a few tricks with his sword.

_Nice is that your way of flirting? _Amaterasu asked but Waka didn't understand her completely but he did smirk to show he knew what she meant. _I'll take that as a yes. C'mon then lover boy!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Abe had come back on the Tao Troopers HQ and a Tao Trooper stopped him at the door.

"Are you the new Tao Trooper?" He asked and Abe nodded. "We just had an order from the queen telling us to stay in HQ. Nobody is allowed to go down to Sei-an city from now on."

"How can we save people when we are stuck up here?" Abe asked.

"Beats me but orders are orders. If you ask me something is going on out there. I heard a giant monster was reawakened by someone and that all of Eastern Nippon is cursed." The Tao Trooper said and Abe was glad that he wasn't there.

"Could it be one of the monsters Capt. Waka has pictures of on the computer?" Abe asked. Every Tao Trooper knew the pictures but only Capt Waka knew what they are or what they meant.

"Could be but it seems like the end of Nippon as we know it at the moment." A Tao Trooper came running to join in the conversation.

"Have you guys heard what happened in Ryoshima Coast?" He asked and both Tao Troopers shook their heads. "They say a whole cargo ship was sunk by a monster!" Both Tao Troopers gasped.

"What kind of monster?" Abe asked.

"They call it the Water Dragon but he used to be god of the sea. What is going on down there?" It was confusion all around. Abe shrugged and went back to his post inside the ship. Abe always wondered what the statues were. He would look at them and wonder. The statues were all girls with wings on their heads. He thought they were goddesses but Capt Waka didn't know a goddess did he? Abe sighed and decided to check the history list of the Tao Troopers.

He looked at it and he was sure there must've been a mistake in the list. Out of the Tao Troopers 200 year history only one captain was on the list: Capt Waka. That would make Capt Waka over 200 years old! Impossible! Abe checked again and again but there was no other captain on the list. Abe ran back to the other Tao Troopers and showed them the list.

"Have you seen this?" Abe asked and all the troopers nodded.

"What about it? All it shows is the list of the Tao Trooper's history." One Tao Trooper said.

"How many captains are there in the list?" Abe asked.

"Only one." Another Tao Trooper answered.

"That would make Capt Waka quite old." Abe said and the other troopers gawp at him.

"Why didn't we notice that?" Some of the troopers muttered. "200 years old! Obviously the list has made a mistake." Little did they know that the list was actually correct.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka was pushed back and he wiped his mouth.

"It has been quite some time since I've tested your power Amaterasu. That's enough for now." Waka said.

"Too late you're the one who started the fight." Issun said eager for Amaterasu to fight.

_I think I'll stop there Issun enough fighting. _Amaterasu said and stood up normally.

"Wait you know this guy Ammy?" Issun asked and Waka chuckled.

"Well that was pretty task less excusemoi baby." Waka said and lowered his sword back into a flute. He turned his back to Amaterasu. "You see I was looking into the cursed zone that plagued this area, it consumed everything in its path even the light of the sun." Waka turned to face Amaterasu and had a serious look on his face. "It is the curse of Orochi the legendary eight-headed serpent."

_You mean that bastard who tried to kill you and then eventually killed me? _Amaterasu asked. _He is a dead serpent the son of a bitch! He will be sorry that he came back from the ground! Next time he will stay there!_ Nobody took notice of Amaterasu.

"O…Orochi?" Issun said and a cold wind blew.

"Do not utter that name without reason." Waka warned the Poncle. "That alone could curse the weak of mind."

_Say it one more time mosquito and you will soon become a small garden statue. _Amaterasu joked which Waka smiled at. His smile quickly vanished as he explained what was happening with Orochi. Amaterasu couldn't help but yawn and lye down like a dog would.

"It seems things are afoot even I didn't prophesise." Waka said turning back to find Amaterasu sleeping on the floor. Why is it that when he tells people a plan or tells them what is going on that they always fall asleep? Even some of the Tao Troopers had fallen asleep when he spoke to them about something when he doesn't notice until they are fast asleep. Issun though hadn't fallen asleep and was as jumpy as ever.

"We've got it covered pretty boy. We have been dispelling the curse left and right. That Orochi is gonna be mincemeat when we're finished with him." Issun then whacked Amaterasu out of her sleep.

_Huh? Wah? Demon killing time already? _Amaterasu muttered as she woke up but pretended to go back to sleep again. She wanted to hear Waka's voice and cover her blushing from Issun.

"Hm…so you're the ones who have revived the trees in this area. A lot of time has passed since Orochi's return. You better pick up the pace ma chérie." Waka said but deep inside he was glad Amaterasu was doing her job instead of spying on him besides he was the one who did the spying not the other way around.

"What!?" Issun wasn't happy about Waka's comment.

"I'm sorry to say our battle earlier was a big disappointment. You're not what you used to be Amaterasu. You may have defeated Orochi long ago but one cannot dwell on past glories. You have weakened greatly during your 100 year slumber." Amaterasu could spot the concern in his voice.

"That's enough!" Issun pulled out his sword. "Now tell me about the shadowy figure you saw flee into Kamiki Village! How do we know it wasn't you!?"

"Relax my little bouncing friend." Waka said calmly waving his flute around. "Oh…I almost forgot time for a prophecy. I can see into the future you know." Waka twirled around and twirled his flute around causing glitter to spread. "_I foresee a log and big thrills._ You'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. Well I must be off. The work of a prophet is never done."

_Especially when he helps the gods and is flirting with his lover. _Amaterasu thought.

"Au revoir baby!" Waka said and jumped off out of the forest. Amaterasu felt sad about Waka leaving but he was right. When the demons found out they loved each other she lost her life. Hiding their emotions was the best way.

"What a freak!" Issun said once he was out of earshot. "Who does he think he is!" Issun stopped once he saw Amaterasu looked asleep. Issun jumped on her head and woke her up. She barked a protest but jumped off to the Deep Abyss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka landed in Taka Pass and was going to Kusa Village but he decided to take this time to calm down. He was actually glad he left, another minute there and he might've lost it and blush. He had to get used to controlling his emotions, as the demons would kill him if he couldn't. The demons seem to be able to sense his love of the goddess and he must hide it. He cleared his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Waka then remembered about the last time he went to Kusa Village and knew going back wasn't the best of choices. A girl called Kaguya was there and he gave her a Fire Tabulate to help her remember about her past but it was all he could do. Telling her about her past was not an option, as he didn't want to talk about the Moon Tribe or even think about them any more. She must be a member as it was the clothes that she wears that really gives it away and her blonde hair also was a sign. Waka didn't want to be asked questions if he bumped into her.

Waka had nothing else to do and Amaterasu was going to come this way anyway so Waka decided to see what she was up to. Spying was what he was good at but spying on a goddess was a different matter. Amaterasu would know he was around if he did even the slightest of mistakes and he would get into complications of answering questions and putting up with the little artist's complaints. The Poncle reminded him of Ishaku an old friend with Amaterasu and he did tease Waka about falling in love with wolf but Ishaku knows that Amaterasu is a goddess. Ishaku was old now but still stubborn because he wants other Poncles to become Celestial Envoys and forces them to do painting lessons at least once a day.

Waka smirked at the thought of spying on Amaterasu and jumped off towards the Tsuta Ruins. This was going to be fun.

* * *

More to come so don't panic!  
I think Kaguya is a member of the Moon Tribe since her dress shows a rocket flying to the moon plus she looks up at the moon often so I kinda thought she was.  
Anyway review please and Anna-Jay please do another chapter of Chest Pain I can't wait even if its WakaxAbe. 


	5. Spider Queen

Sorry for the delay people but I had a writers block I think they call it. Grr! Stupid writers block!  
I was told that in 'Things You Would Never Hear Okami Characters Say' I forgot to joke about the name of Waka's sword (thanks for your keen eye Jombra) but don't worry I'll joke about it with another character (-cough- Ammy -cough-).  
I should warn you this chapter has a bit of swearing in it of course not that you care.  
This is the last time I write stories on a Saturday morning.

* * *

Spider Queen 

Ume wasn't lost and he wasn't just a dog either. Something evil was lurking down in the Tsuta Ruins and it was his job to get rid of it. He did get a message by Princess Fuse but he no longer served her. A while ago Ume was almost killed by demons and a man in Agata forest rescued him from certain death. The man's son, Kokari, looked after him and they had been together ever since.

They were walking around Agata Forest when they found a key to the Tsuta Ruins and, like most people would, opened the door to have a look. They didn't go far in when they heard a roar and Kokari ran for the exit. Ume stayed behind because it was his job to protect Kokari and he does it proudly. The river was poisonous and jumping into it was suicide. Luckily Ume can jump pretty far and got to the other side with ease. He climbed the statue and somehow got inside and walked through a long corridor.

Ume reached the end to find a massive flower that didn't smell right. He could sense a demon was nearby but couldn't see it until it was too late. Something long and evil red grabbed Ume and the flower swallowed him!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Susano had a little problem. He wanted to go to Taka Pass and rid it of the evil Crimson something or other (Susano can't remember it's name). The problem is that the bridge to Taka Pass has been washed away by the storm and there was no other way to get there. Susano didn't think much of it at this time because he needed to practice a 'secret technique' before going to Taka Pass. He practiced it on a tree that looked strong but of course it wasn't as strong as he thought.

Susano was doing well with his technique and decided to try it one last time. His wish was granted but not in the way he hoped. The tree couldn't take the punishment and as soon as Susano's sword touched the tree it started to fall. To make matters worse it fell into the raging river and just to top it off he had to hold on to the tree and is going in to enjoy a roller coaster.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka was waiting for his lover's appearance but he felt wary of the massive flower that was on the floor. It wasn't really a flower but a demon and a massive one at that. Waka knew that a pink dog had gotten inside the ruins and has probably been swallowed by the flower demon. He felt bad for the dog but the dog wasn't that important…or so he thinks. Amaterasu would come this way anyway and help the dog out so he couldn't do a thing yet.

Waka's thoughts came to a halt as he heard doggie steps making their way to the end of the corridor and Waka ducked to avoid being seen. Waka still saw the white wolf walk towards the end. _Ma chérie you best look down._ Waka thought and it was the same moment Amaterasu did look down.

_Holy Shit! _Amaterasu barked as she fell down and landed on her back. Issun bounced off her belly and landed on the floor. He definitely wasn't amused.

"OW! Nice goin' furball!" He yelled. "This is why I tell you to stop spacing out!"

_It's not my fault that Waka is so cute and wouldn't leave my head! _Amaterasu barked unaware that Waka actually heard that clearly. He can understand some things Amaterasu says if it includes barks but Waka can't bring himself to look directly into her eyes yet but maybe one day. Suddenly something evil and red slammed the ground as if annoyed.

"What was that?" Issun asked. He looked around and found the massive pink flower.

_That flower is fucking massive! _Amaterasu thought as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Whoa check out the size of this flower!" Issun yelled and jumped onto the flower and looked inside it. "Flowers like this often have treasures hidden inside." Issun looked down to find a dog sleeping inside. "Is that a dog?" Amaterasu finally managed to get up but she saw a black tentacle thing moving behind Issun and she knew what it intended to do. Amaterasu couldn't let it hurt Issun, even if he was annoying most of the time, so she ran at Issun, grabbed him with her jaws and jumped off the flower. The tentacle thing fired a magic ball at Amaterasu and Waka tensed. He wanted to run out there but he knew he would have to play 20 questions if he did. Amaterasu did a back flip and landed unharmed, well except the tip of her tail burned slightly.

"Eww Ammy," Issun complained unaware his life was just saved. "I'm covered in your slobber again." _That's the thanks I get for saving your life? _Amaterasu thought. Issun stopped when he saw the flower close and eight black evil things appeared behind the flower. "I see eight-wait it couldn't be…!?" Issun's voice trailed off. The eight things slammed to the floor one at a time and became legs-that-looked-like-arms.

"Are you that dog who has been sniffing about?" The thing-that-looks-like-a-giant-spider-with-a-flower-as-a-butt asked. "I will not allow you to ruin my master's return." The thing-that-looks-like-a-giant-spider-with-a-flower-as-a-butt jumped into the air and when it landed black webs spread across the walls. This thing was the Spider Queen!

_Yeah yeah very nice. _Amaterasu yawned and sat down calmly. The Spider Queen walked forward towards Amaterasu but still she didn't even flinch.

"I will not let you to ruin my masters return." The Spider Queen said again. "Speak your last words fool!"

_Orochi is your master. _Amaterasu said then sang: _The master of bastards._

"How dare you!" The Spider Queen was definitely offended by this. "Dog is not usually on the menu but I'll make you an exception."

"I saw that dog you ate and this here is no dog. This is a god!" Issun yelled and the Spider Queen flinched when she heard Issun speak.

"The beast can speak!" She said. "Very well, I shall teach you what happens to dogs who sniff into things that don't concern them. Hold still this won't hurt a bit." The Spider Queen shot a web ball at Amaterasu but she dodged it with ease. Amaterasu licked her paw and got ready for battle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Princess Fuse couldn't fight them. She was too weal to fight the demons. Ever since Crimson Helm killed the Priest of the Shrine the Gale Shrine was taken over and the Divine Wind ceased to blow. With the wind gone Taka Pass was vulnerable to demons and Princess Fuse couldn't protect the village much longer. The demons were almost upon her; she couldn't keep them back any longer.

The demons wanted her to suffer so they possessed her. She tried to fight back but it only ended up with more pain. Pain and sadness was all Princess Fuse could see and feel. Fighting was painful but necessary because she was the last of the keepers of the Gale Shrine. Without her Kusa Village would be turned into a curse zone. She couldn't take it anymore; it wouldn't be long until it would be over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka closed his eyes and blocked the sound of Amaterasu and the Spider Queen fighting. He could hear that voice again, the voice that told him things that were yet to happen.

_The white wolf will have a dog-gone difficult quest. _Was all the voice had to say. Waka opened his eyes and knew now was the time to leave Amaterasu to it. He needed to beat her to Taka Pass; she needs to know of his prophecy but not here and not yet. Her last prophecy was yet to happen but it would soon. Waka jumped off silently and made his way to Taka Pass.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kokari finally found the white wolf that had stolen the ruins key off him.

"Bad doggie!" He shouted. "Give me back the key I gotta go rescue Ume!" Kokari stopped when he saw a pink dog in the wolf's mouth. "Ume is that you? Are you ok? It must've been scary being alone in the ruins." Amaterasu let Ume go but Ume suddenly growled at Kokari. "Ume what's wrong?"

"Um…about your dog kid," Issun said. "he didn't seem to wanna leave."

"Really? Are you mad at me for leaving you behind?"

"You got it all wrong kid, you only THINK you left him behind but truth is he went back into the ruins."

"But why?"

"Maybe he wanted to show you everyone, even a dog, could have an adventure." Kokari sighed.

"I see." He said after a while's silence. "Well I was trying to avoid fixing the bridge because I was afraid of failing but your adventure changed me. I shouldn't be worrying about failing! I'm gonna fix that bridge all by myself!" Ume picked something up and Kokari beamed. "My dad's fishing pole! I thought I lost it ages ago! I'm gonna fix that bridge all by myself. Boy is dad gonna be surprised." Kokari and Ume raced off towards the river leading to Taka Pass.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Susano was going to throw up! He had been holding onto the tree for dear life but he was moving fast and suffered from travel sickness. A clearing came into view and Susano saw a small boy, a white wolf and a pink dog. The small boy hooked the rope to the other side of the bridge and Susano knew that was the worst move to pull.

"Hey kid!" Susano yelled. "Let go of the rope!"

"Is that Susano?" Issun asked who was on the white wolf. "What is going on?"

"My secret technique didn't end so well and I was washed away in this river!"

_So I guess this is what Mr handsome meant by a log and big thrills._ Amaterasu thought. _Cool! I wanna go on the log! _Amaterasu grabbed Kokari and they were thrown onto the log when the log pulled on the rope. Kokari grabbed Susano, Amaterasu grabbed onto Kokari and tiny Issun grabbed onto Amaterasu's tail. This wasn't exactly what Amaterasu had been expecting but it was fun! They were also moving too fast so to slow them down Amaterasu used the vine technique to grab onto the log. The log stopped meters from falling down to certain death and catapulted away back towards the bridge.

After Issun 'explained' to Kokari what had happened (lie in other words) Amaterasu set off towards Taka Pass only to find it had been cursed as well. Amaterasu caught a familiar scent and followed it towards a cave-in. Using the cherry bomb Amaterasu blasted the rocks and ran through the corridor. She reached the stairs when she heard the familiar flute sound. _He's back again? _Amaterasu thought (hoped).

"Hark, the call from the heavens, the earth, the sea. They summon me forth to defeat evil."

_You're back lover! _Amaterasu barked happily. Waka in reply jumped and did a few twirls before landing, back towards Amaterasu. He turned his head to look at Amaterasu and said: "Waka, the gods gift to man is here. Bonjour." Issun of course was NOT amused.

* * *

Next chapter comin' soon so keep an eye out.  
Waka just loves flurting with Amaterasu -squeel- but Issun likes to spoil it grr!  
I think you can guess what's coming next but you may be wrong.  
You know the drill review on your way out thank you. 


	6. Waka and Issun Fight

Hehe did people have a good laugh from 'Things You Never Hear Okami Characters Say'? I was actually surprised to find loads of people are actually reading it and finding it funny! I'm not the best comedian so you bet I was surprised!  
I have good news and bad news for you guys so which do you want first?  
The story of course so let's get on with it!

* * *

Waka and Issun Fight (not surprisingly) 

"You again!?" Issun certainly wasn't amused.

"Long time no see." Waka said turning fully around. "Did you enjoy the log ride I prophesised?"

"Why you!" Issun said and Amaterasu decided to act along with Issun knowing if this keeps up a fight would start, which is just what she wants. "Were you responsible for that near disaster!?"

"Moi? Of course not!" Waka replied as though hurt by that remark although it was clear he wasn't. "I just had a glimpsing look of your future. By the way I saw your battle with the spider lady, a very clumsy attempt I must say."

_So it was you who was around after all. _Amaterasu thought. _Oh god! And I said it wasn't your fault that you were sexy out loud when you were listening!_

"What!? You were spying on our battle!?" Issun jumped off Amaterasu's head and made his way in front of Waka. "And it never crossed to your mind that you could help out!?"

"Enough talk!" Waka then got Pillow Talk out ready. "There's only one way to settle this." Waka did a few tricks with his sword.

_You don't need to flirt with me to ask for my love. _Amaterasu thought but feared to say it out aloud. _I already love ya too much._

"Just go for it!" Waka shouted and Issun jumped back onto Amaterasu's head and the battle commenced.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pst…pst!" Kamo said trying to get Abe's attention.

"Huh? What's wrong Kamo?" Abe asked after finally been awakened from his daydream.

"Come here! Something's wrong down below!" Kamo replied.

"But we can't go down. Orders from the queen."

"Take a look to see why." Abe decided to take a look to see what Kamo was on about. What he saw was horrifying. He could barely see Sei-an City because a thick fog had rolled in. This wasn't any normal fog either. It was green and sinister looking. Abe looked carefully and saw some figures of people crouching on the floor as if they were throwing up on the floor. Abe could tell they were in trouble and wanted to help.

"Abe remember the queen told us we can't go down there." Kamo said sensing that Abe wanted to go down to help people. "Now I see why. There's no way we could help the people out of this situation. If we tried we would just become ill."

"Ill? This fog is causing people to become ill!?" Kamo nodded.

"One Tao Trooper went down to say goodbye to his friend and he suddenly collapsed in the hall. He woke up in pain and told us what he had done. He went down after he was told we weren't allowed and paid the price by getting ill with some odd disease that seems to affect almost anybody who is down in Sei-an." Things couldn't get much worse. The Tao Troopers were out of action and Nippon looked like it may have seen it's last days of light. And Capt Waka hasn't been heard of in a while. Ever since the Moon Cave vanished so too did Capt Waka's whereabouts. Maybe Himiko knew where he was but nobody, except Capt Waka, could go see the queen. Not even the priestess Rao since she was down there to help the people of Sei-an as much as she can while the queen has locked herself up.

"It's like the end of the world as we know it." Abe muttered and returned to his post to daydream about his favourite person whom he hasn't seen in person…yet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Waka did a backwards flip and landed on a large rock panting heavily.

"Not bad…ma chérie." Waka managed to say after he got a bit of his breath back.

"Not bad!?" Issun said on top of Amaterasu's head. "You're all outta breath! Waddya want anyway?" Waka stood trying to get his breath back.

"Oh I had a question for you." Waka said pointing his flute at Amaterasu.

_Does it involve 'do you want to have dinner with me?' or something like that? _Amaterasu asked.

"Have you been down to Lake Harami over on Shinshu Field yet?" Waka asked. "In the middle stands the Moon Cave where Orochi was defeated. A barrier has blocked the way ever since the sword Tsukoyomi was removed, which means Orochi is still in there."

_Unless he can walk through walls. _Amaterasu thought. _Nagi did kill him after all so I wouldn't be surprised._

"I want to dispel the barrier and enter the Moon Cave but I'll need the Serpent Crystal in order to do that. You guys know where I can find it?" Waka asked pointing his flute at Amaterasu once more.

"Why do ya have to pull your sword just to ask that?" Issun asked. "And why do ya wanna dispel the barrier at Orochi's place anyway?"

"So you do not know? Tres pien!" Waka grumbled to himself about a Big Windmill. He turned his attention back to Amaterasu. "At any rate I will have to find it myself. Before I bid you adieu I have another prophecy for you. _I foresee a dog gone difficult quest._ Au revoir baby!" Waka said and jumped off to his destination…Kusa Village.

"Hey Ammy why don't we try and beat Waka to that Serpent Crystal?" Issun suggested. "I have a feeling that prophet is up to no good, plus we may find another Celestial Brush technique."

_He isn't up to no good. _Amaterasu said. _He is doing his part. Maybe if I do get the Serpent Crystal before him I may just 'accidentally' lose it or something crazy like that just to wind him up._ Amaterasu ran off towards the Guardian Sapling.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasa Sanctuary closed! Chaos has taken over inside. Sparrows flying off in search of the flower of Sasa Sanctuary called Chun. The boss of Sasa Sanctuary, Jamba, wasn't happy. He closed Sasa Sanctuary, which normal humans can't find, until Chun has returned. The underlings weren't happy but nobody argues with their boss.

Chun was last seen just before the curse struck and she was heading out past the Cutters house. The Cutters weren't the friendliest of people, which most people thought that after just hearing their name! They never come out when the moon was shining and liked animals…to eat! They were also the last people to order Mr Bamboo's ware, a birdcage. They always hated animals so why get a pet now? Mr Bamboo stopped making bamboo ware after Sasa Sanctuary closed and refused to let anybody in and to make matters worse, the festival was just around the corner!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kusa Village wasn't at it's best of days. Amaterasu could tell straight away that the gods power were weak here as she was losing her power slowly as if she were in a curse zone. She tried to use a Celestial Brush technique but the ink just disappeared after her brush moved away.

"I don't like this." Issun said sensing the evil power in the village. "There is no curse zone here but there is definitely evil lurking around here." Amaterasu ran down towards Mr Bamboo's house to find Susano looking as if he was having a fit in his sleep. Susano was grumbling in his sleep and made no sense.

"Looks like he is having a nightmare, he looks pretty frantic. It would be funny if it weren't so sad." Issun said. Susano suddenly woke up and stood up and talked to himself. "Hiya Susano must be nice to sleep once in a while huh? Greatest warrior ever my foot!"

"Fiddo and bug too!?" Susano coughed in embarrassment. "Erm…come to disturb me during my meditation again? I'm thinking of a way to defeat that Crimson something or other. In was going to pray at the shrine but lo and behold that Crimson something or other occupies the shrine! I shall stay here and think of a plan as mankind's fate rests with me."

"Yeah right!" Issun said. "That's just your excuse to sleep!" Amaterasu left Susano to slee-I mean think of a plan (-cough-sleep-cough-) and ran to meet Mr Bamboo.

* * *

OMG! WHAT'S COMIN' NEXT!?!?!?!?!?!? Wait and see -evil laugh-  
I said to you guys earlier that I had good news and bad news so good news first.  
The good news: I have come up with something that made me squeel! I shall tell you more later on because I don't wanna spoil the surprise. After all the best prize is a surprise!  
The bad news: You might not like the ending. This bad news is kinda linked with the good news so I shall keep you guys posted on the sort-of-good-surprised.  
My sister also would like me to announce that she will be joining fanfiction soon! -celebrate- she will be called (hopefully) thenamelessmerdog and that was my sister's idea so don't ask me!  
Geez these author's notes are bigger than the story itself!  
Review please (beg to be told about the surprise if you must) 


	7. Canine Warriors

Think I forgot about this story did you? NEVER! Just anothers writers block come to haunt me.  
This chapter is quite long, for me anyway, so there's my apology.  
Nova Bucker I tried to do this sooner but writers blocks are not easy to beat.  
Let's get on with the story shall we?

* * *

Canine Warriors

Rao was walking calmly back to Ankoku Temple after a tiring day at Sei-an city. Ever since the mist appeared she has been working tirelessly trying to help the people who are suffering. All her hard work was taking its toll on her but she refused to rest and let the mist kill the people of Sei-an. Queen Himiko locked herself up because she expects a big monster will come and try and kill her. Monsters have been able to get into Sei-an recently and the Tao Troopers are out of action. She is the only one who can keep the people's spirits up.

If Rao were to turn around now she would see a massive dark shadowy creature with nine tails. The creature roared to get Rao's attention and Rao did what came naturally…she ran. The monster giggled evilly and gave chase. The chase didn't last long as Rao was going to use her secret entrance behind her temple to escape but the monsters presence has closed the entrance up. She looked back to see the monster towering above her, knowing that she was trapped. Rao made a silent prayer for the people of Sei-an and the monster attacked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Amaterasu's powers had left her…for the moment. Kusa Village is on the verge of turning into a curse zone and it would be only a matter of time before it's too late. Amaterasu reached a house, which was quite high up and far away from other houses in Kusa Village, but it wasn't that that caught her attention. It was a woman who was sitting on the floor and crying that caught her attention.

_This doesn't feel right. _Amaterasu thought. _This feels like a trap from the work of those demons but I can't leave her lying on the floor weeping. _Amaterasu walked up to the woman and tried to get her attention. The woman mumbled something about losing hope and that was when a demon appeared! In normal circumstances Amaterasu would laugh at this challenge of fighting a blue imp flying around in the sky and having a couple of green imps to join the party. The problem was this wasn't under normal circumstances; Amaterasu didn't have her powers to assist her! Growling, Amaterasu readied herself for a tough battle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka was really annoyed now. When he finally stopped getting headaches from the evil lurking in Kusa Village he still had trouble finding the Shrine. The evil that was around Kusa Village had messed up his sense of direction (even prophets get lost if something happened to them) so he had no idea where to go. When he finally found the entrance to the Shrine, of course, Crimson Helm had to put a barrier so nobody could get pass. Waka really didn't need this! He wasn't just annoyed with the demons but with himself also. The Tao Troopers could've beaten Crimson Helm years ago if Waka had joined them instead of guarding the Moon Cave.

Waka felt someone was watching him but when he turned around he couldn't see anybody around. He turned to look back at the entrance of the Shrine and saw this ghost floating just in front of the entrance. He rubbed his eyes but it wasn't an illusion he really could see the ghost!

"I see ghosts now?" Waka thought aloud. The ghost looked at him startled by the fact someone has finally been able to see him after all this time.

"Who are you?" The ghost asked. "How is it you can see me?"

"Moi? I am the Tao Master Waka and I am as unsure as to how I can see you as you are." Waka knew the gods could see ghosts but he wasn't a god so how can he be seeing ghosts? Were the gods helping him? _The gods wouldn't help me. Why should they?_ Waka pondered but he had to leave this stuff for later. "Who are you then ghost or who did you used to be?"

"I am Yatsu, the earthbound spirit who haunts this area." The ghost replied. "You shouldn't be here. Only evil lurks inside the Gale Shrine and ever since Crimson Helm has taken over the Shrine nobody can get inside."

"Which is why I am going in the other way." Waka replied. His sense of direction has come back now that the evil has lessened in Kusa Village.

"Other way? There is no other way into the Shrine."

"Where there's a will there's a way." Waka ran out to open air and considered how he was going to get to the Shrine. Amaterasu will find a way to get through the barrier and just walk through to the Gale Shrine easy but Waka must somehow find a way to get up to the Gale Shrine. It wasn't going to be easy but that was the only way to find the serpent crystal before Amaterasu. Knowing Amaterasu she would probably tease him with it and he really wasn't in the mood for being teased but maybe doing the teasing would cheer him up. Meeting Amaterasu would cheer him up but teasing her is something he has longed to do. Waka chuckled and made his way up to the Gale Shrine.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Five Canine warriors have returned but three still remain. One in Sasa Sanctuary, one in Agata Forest and one in Kamiki Village. Sasa Sanctuary was now open thanks to Amaterasu for kicking the Cutters butts and rescuing Chun. Amaterasu needs to get to the bamboo garden but the door was closed and would only open if she can put some water in the giant bamboo. The problem is there was no water, the bathhouse's water has dried up but Amaterasu is an expert at digging. Issun was trying to calm the Sparrow who dances at the bathhouse but only succeeded in having the sparrow trying to commit suicide.

_Great Issun. _Amaterasu said. _We can have fried sparrow after this. Wonder if lover boy wants some? _It was at that moment that Mr Bamboo appeared with a big grin on his face. His love for bamboo seems to have returned since Sasa Sanctuary has opened back up. A small conversation went between Issun, Mr Bamboo and the sparrow that didn't interest Amaterasu until she heard one word: dig.

The digging was easy but Amaterasu didn't enjoy getting wet when she arrived at water. She landed back on solid ground and Issun jumped back on her head.

"Great job Ammy." Issun complimented.

_I can be useful when I want._ Amaterasu barked and had another meeting with a Brush God.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kokari had grown loads after only a few days. He loved fishing and wasn't scared of a challenge. Ume was glad but also worried he might get into trouble if he wasn't careful. It was odd, first he wanted Kokari to have some guts and do something daring but now he wants him to be more careful! Can't he make up his mind and stick to it? Kokari had caught another bite just like he normally does and it was the usual size but what happened that didn't before was that a giant fish had just jumped out and gobbled Ume up! Kokari turned to see what the racket was but he only saw the forest…and no Ume! He was there just a minute ago, so where had he gone?

Kokari started to look first at Hitoshio Spring but only a lady from Kamiki Village was there with a big barrel she needed to fill with water. Kokari figured he might as well ask.

"Um…excuse me." Kokari got the lady's attention. "Um…have you seen a dog around here? He is small, wears an orange scarf around his neck and has a pink sphere tied to his scarf."

"No I haven't I'm afraid, sorry." The lady replied. This was getting frustrating. Why does Ume do this? Kokari walked down and whistled for his dog. What came instead was a dog but not his dog. It was the white wolf with the little bug on his head that came instead.

"Oh hello doggie." Kokari said. "Have you seen my dog Ume? He was right by me when I was fishing a moment ago. You don't think he fell into the water do you?"

_Oh c'mon the mutt can't be that stupid surely. _Amaterasu thought.

"I asked the nice lady by Hitoshio Spring but she hasn't seen him. Maybe I could ask for her help."

"What nice lady I wonder." Issun thought aloud and Amaterasu knew meeting the lady should be the first thing to do. Amaterasu ran off towards Hitoshio Spring to meet Kushi trying to fill a big barrel of water.

_You really think you can fill that barrel up by yourself!? _Amaterasu thought. _You are confident but silly. I'll do it for you shall I? _Kushi watched as water just jumped into the barrel by itself!

"How wonderful!" She said as it filled up. "Now we can have sake for the festival. Now I just have to carry it all the way to the village." She didn't move much when a bongo flew straight at Amaterasu, which she dodged with ease. The monster appeared and attacked Kushi! The monster bounced off a barrier made by the water. It was that moment that Susano appeared and readied himself for battle. More monsters appeared but Susano stood his ground.

"Come any closer and I-it will b-be your last!" He said as a threat (a pathetic attempt but you gotta hand it to the guy). In reply more monsters appeared and Susano wasn't standing so tall anymore. He was shaking and even dropped his sword.

_Oh for gods sake! _Amaterasu thought. _Out of all the warriors that could've been chosen to defeat Orochi, why him!? He can't even keep his sword in his hand for gods sake! _Susano picked his sword up and attacked the monsters. Amaterasu used her power slash to make Susano think he really did slash all those monsters. At this time Amaterasu remembered the time she and Waka battled Orochi on the Celestial Plain. She risked herself for Waka's life but she was glad, at least he is still alive. She missed him more than ever but now is not the time. One day she will tell him that her sacrifice wasn't in vain, she may be a wolf now but nothing has changed between them. If anything they have grown even closer together. Amaterasu stopped as she heard Kokari cry out and ran off to meet a big fish.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hayabusa will not move from the spot nearby the turnip garden. He has been ignoring Mushi and hasn't dug any turnips in ages. He just lay there waiting for the right moment to act. Night time and Hayabusa spotted the white wolf that beat his record of digging up 10 turnips with getting a beating. This wolf was on a mission too, to take him back to Princess Fuse. The wolf would have to battle him if she wants the truth about why he will not move. Battle him she did and won (as usual).

"Ok doggie you have some explaining to do!" Issun said after the battle finished. "Why are you ignoring the princess's call to wait for the festival?"

"I am not the real Hayabusa." The not real Hayabusa said. "The real Hayabusa died with Mushi's father when demons attacked them. I happened to pass by at the time but I was too late. Hayabusa told me foresaw a white plumed arrow will fly from the sky and kill Mushi on the night of the festival."

_That reminds me 100 years ago when the arrow flew into the house of the chosen maiden to be sacrificed by Orochi. _Amaterasu thought. _Which means Waka better find that Serpent Crystal fast and I can kick Orochi's ass and give Waka a wolf hug._

"That sounds just like the legend of Orochi." Issun said. "You don't think Mushi could be the chosen sacrifice?"

_Don't be stupid! Does Mushi look like a girl!? Anyway the sacrificial robe would never fit him! _Amaterasu said but of course Issun didn't understand her. They now had the three missing Satomi Power Orbs and it was time to kick Crimson Helm's flamin' butt!

* * *

I can't wait for the next chapter! Down with Crimson Helm!  
I love the end of this story and I'm gonna tease you people about it MWAHAHA!!!  
Aren't I evil? Anyway review please. 


	8. Dead Crimson Helm

I apologise for the shortness for this chapter but it was late when I did it.  
You want fluff people? You got fluff on this chapter!  
Anybody watch an anime called Wolf's Rain? I love their opening music and I was listening to it while writing this chapter.  
Enough talk from me, time for AmmyxWaka fluff!

* * *

Dead Crimson Helm

Amaterasu knew the Satomi Power Orbs would choose her to fight Crimson Helm; after all it was her job to get rid of these parasites who aren't honourable enough to be called a demon but still are. What she didn't expect is to see Susano sleeping while he was meditating and having a nightmare. He was mumbling words out aloud stuff like:

"O evil spirit who defiles my sword! In the Gale Shrine your true form shall be revealed."

_Well serves you right for being a lazy bum! _Amaterasu thought but she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him. He had to go through this pain of being chosen to fight Orochi yet he is still sane…for now but that may change. Amaterasu walked towards the entrance and saw a ghost floating just in front of the sealed door. _I guess that guy died fighting demons. _Amaterasu thought. She was a god so she could see ghosts. Issun must've seen him too because he just shouted out "What's up with this guy? I can see right through him!".

"Who are you?" The ghost asked. "How is it you can see me?"

"Who are you first." Issun replied.

"I am Yatsu, the earth bound spirit who haunts this area."

Guess the demons got here before you because you're doing a crappy job haunting this area if nobody is around to scare.

"My eyes have failed me, I can no longer see. But in their stead my inner eye can judge a person by its true form. You appear to be a maiden most fair."

I used to be until that bastard Orochi attacked my home and almost killed the only thing that matters to me. Speaking of which, flute boy can't be too far away at this point. Where is he?

"You should not be here. This is no place for a fair maiden such as yourself."

"Fair maiden? He talking 'bout you furball!? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Issun burst out laughing. _You're lucky we have to fight Crimson Helm mosquito otherwise I would've covered you in wolf germs again._ Amaterasu thought.

"I sense a power emitting from your body. Could it be the Satomi power orbs!? Fair maiden the orbs only choose those who is the saviour of the Satomi house." The Satomi power orbs then spun around (though they were always spinning around Amaterasu) and went inside the wall and it opened up. Susano rushed to stand next to Amaterasu looking dumbfounded.

"What, what, what!? The entrance to the Gale Shrine is open!?" _Noo of course it isn't. That's why we are standing here like lost souls. Shall we go kick demon ass?_ Susano muttered something and ran off into the Gale Shrine.

"No pops wait!" Issun shouted too late. Amaterasu ran off to catch up with him and this is where all the confusing puzzles come in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka was VERY high up. Climbing the Gale Shrine means going up high, it is a good thing Waka doesn't have a fear of heights. If he were to look down…well that would be very bad. Falling…that was even worst he would become a prophet pancake. Waka is a good climber and doesn't fear from being so high up, in fact, he didn't mind being high up. He can use this time to think of Amaterasu and the mission that lies ahead of her. She would have to go to the Moon Cave and fight Orochi again while he would try and break the barrier that blocks the way to the Moon Cave.

_The white wolf will have a rendezvous with a sweet little thing. _That voice once again told him a bit of the future but very bad timing. His foot slipped and he lost his grip on the wall! Luckily his footwear caught in a rock and he regained his balance. _Ah contraire! _He thought. _I must be more careful and concentrate on getting up in one piece. _Of course, he failed to focus completely on climbing. There is so much to worry about like the battle of Orochi. Amaterasu can fight Crimson Helm easily but Orochi is a different matter completely.

Finally, what seemed like hours, he reached a small opening that he climbed through. It was a bit tight but he climbed on nonetheless.

When he reached an opening he saw Amaterasu fighting Crimson Helm. How long had he been climbing for? Amaterasu got here before him, which was something that didn't happen very often. Waka looked around and saw what he was here for…the Serpent Crystal! He was about to jump down to get the Serpent Crystal but he saw 8 fire snake heads come out of the ground and saw Susano jump up at the heads and slash each of the heads. Was he insane!? No…he was trying to end those nightmares he has been getting because he removed the sword Tsukoyomi. Orochi was trying to convince him to power Orochi up to his maximum potential i.e the way he was 100 years ago.

After slashing all the heads Susano looked at his sword suspiciously as if it were enchanted by dark magic. Waka was about to move in but a dark snakehead stopped his tracks, his heart went cold with hate as he saw whom the head belonged to. He tried not to feel hate and he eventually succeeded but with difficulty.

The snakehead disappeared and Waka saw Susano must've run away screaming and Amaterasu looking dumbfounded. It was finally time for Waka to move in. He reached the Serpent Crystal and he knew Amaterasu had noticed him. He turned to see her looking right at him.

"Bonjour oh, am I interrupting something?" He said

"Oh great it's the half-baked prophet again." Issun complained but he saw Waka was holding the Serpent Crystal. "Hey that's…that's…"

"What? This?" Waka held the Serpent Crystal out so Issun could see it. "It's the Serpent Crystal and its mine at last."

_Oh I bet you're enjoying toying with me! Amaterasu barked. You knew I was going to use the Serpent Crystal against you so you turn the tide. Very clever I like it but I wanna hold the Serpent Crystal too!_

"You got a lot of nerve rustling in on our goods like that! We found it first!" Issun said and Amaterasu jumped up at Waka but he wasn't taking any chances. Waka jumped and landed not too far away still holding the Serpent Crystal.

"It won't do you any good. I mean I'm the only one who can dispel the barrier with it. You know, the barrier at the Moon cave, Orochi's lair."

_I'm not stupid! I know what you have to do and I know what I will do. I'm gonna kick Orochi's massive arse all the way to Timbuktu and back! Orochi howled at that which shook the place slightly._

"You calling me big boy?" Waka chuckled thinking about what Amaterasu had just said. "Keep your scales on I'm coming!" Waka jumped back up to the way he came into the Gale Shrine.

"What's going on?" Issun asked not understanding the situation. "Why are ya going to Orochi's place?" Waka turned to face him and chuckled.

"Oh I nearly forgot, time for another prophecy. _I foresee a rendezvous with a sweet little thing._" Waka blew a kiss for Amaterasu, which she giggled and blushed, but Issun didn't notice, too bad Waka did. "Au revoir baby!" Waka then walked off going through the cave to get to the Moon Cave for his part of the mission.

Amaterasu knew what this meant. The battle of Orochi was to come soon and the chosen sacrifice will be shown soon. The Kamiki Festival is not too long! Amaterasu had no time to lose, she ran off heading towards Shinshu Field. Maybe she will go annoy Waka first for playing with her mind. Shinshu Field, however, had problems of its own.

* * *

A nice chapter to update near Christmas...OMG only 40 days until Christmas!  
My sister would get Okami for the Wii but it isn't coming out until spring 2008. Damnit!  
Ammy is gonna bug Waka next chapter so I like the next chapter as well.  
Review please! 


	9. Waka's Secret?

This chapter is where Ammy gets her revenge on Waka hehe.  
The first part is after you beat Crimson Helm and go to the Moon Cave BEFORE Kamiki Village. Most people listen to Issun and go to Kamiki Village but I didn't and saw Waka there. I also ran all the way there, forgot I could use the mermaid springs.  
Here is a little notice that I want you people to listen to:  
**DO NOT SKIP THE LONGEST PARAGRAPH FOR IT IS BLOOMIN' HILARIOUS!**(for me anyway)  
Did that get your attention? Good now read the chapter if you will.

* * *

Waka's secret?

Shinshu Field has definitely seen better days, black clouds in the sky and a huge full moon shining through the clouds. Amaterasu tried to make the sun come out but the sky stayed the same even though it was shining brightly.

"What's going on?" Issun thought out aloud. "The sun's out so why's it so dark?"

_Damn it's the festival tonight. _Amaterasu thought. _Orochi's powers are too strong on this day which means the chosen sacrifice will be chosen soon! But I need to get my own back on flute boy, he better be at the Moon Cave. _Amaterasu ran down towards the Moon Cave which had changed only slightly from their last visit. The clouds were black and bolts of lightning appeared every so often. Amaterasu kept on walking until she reached the barrier. Waka was already there sitting down cross-legged, concentrating hard on dispelling the barrier. He hadn't noticed Amaterasu was standing by him, watching him, planning to scare him or at least make him jump.

"Hey, it's that half-baked prophet again!" Issun shouted and Amaterasu cursed in her mind.

"Hm? Come to join me, ma chérie?" Waka noticing they were there asked without opening his eyes or moving much. "Well, this place is far too dangerous for the likes of you."

_Oh please I fight demons 24/7 and I have to settle something with Orochi. _Amaterasu said but Waka had his eyes closed so he wouldn't have understood her (wolf talk is mainly said by movements such as tilting of the head). "Unless, of course, you can do better than last time." _Excuse me! Who was it that__ saw me before I died? Who was it that held my head and told me something I still haven't forgotten even after all these years? Admit it flute boy, you were going soft and you really need to toughen up. _Amaterasu was still being ignored, partly because nobody understood her.

"Oh brother…are we gonna have to fight you again?" Issun asked a stupid question.

"Au contraire! This is hardly the time to waste my strength on you! After all, I have my hands full trying to dispel this barrier."

"Why would you wanna get in there? That's the lair of Orochi, the dreaded 8-headed serpent!" _Noo really Issun? We never noticed. _Amaterasu thought sarcastically.

"I just thought I'd stop and have a drink with that monster, but silly me, I forgot to bring some sake along." _Wait you drink sake!? And it never crossed to your mind you could invite me over!?_

"Ha! The pompous idiot's shown his true colours! Sic him Ammy! Don't let him get away!" _Actually Issun that sounds like a good idea. Hm…now what does flute boy here always have on his person? _Amaterasu thought and Issun caught her evil like grin (grin? Wolves grin?) on her face. Amaterasu sat next to Waka and cuddled up next to him. Waka didn't open his eyes but flinched when Amaterasu's fur touched him. Issun knew Amaterasu's intentions and jumped off her head and stood nearby waiting for the prophet to make his move. Amaterasu then licked Waka's cheek and continued to cuddle up to him. Waka was shivering but determined not to lose his concentration; he knew Amaterasu was testing him and that she also wanted to get her own back for him teasing her in the Shrine. Just when Waka couldn't take much more, Amaterasu then managed to pull his hat off revealing his long blonde hair. Waka's concentration on dispelling the barrier was broken (unsurprisingly) when he opened his eyes, touched his head and noticed his hat wasn't there! He turned to see Issun had jumped back onto Amaterasu's head laughing uncontrollably and Amaterasu holding his hat in her jaws, begging him to give chase.

"Ma chérie you give that back right now!" Waka shouted but Amaterasu continued to provoke him into chasing her. Waka got to his feet and whipped his cheek. Issun finally stood up on Amaterasu's head once he recovered from his belly aching from laughing so much.

"Hey the prophet has girly hair!" Issun blurted out loudly and went back to dying of laughter again. Waka stood there and blushed, this was a big embarrassment. Amaterasu stopped and looked at him, his hair was…well… (yeah lets say it like Ammy sees it) flowy and shiny. _That is what you kept under your hat all this time!?_Amaterasu asked using her eyes. Waka saw what she meant and nodded slowly. He walked to Amaterasu and took his hat out of her mouth gently. Amaterasu stood speechless and felt slightly guilty for embarrassing Waka in front of Issun. This wasn't good timing to pull something like that off.

"Thank you ma chérie." Waka said after a moment of silence, except Issun's laughter of course. Waka whipped the wolf slobber on his hat of with his sleeve. "This is no time to play around ma chérie! Now do me a favour and go fetch some sake for Orochi!" Issun heard that and stopped laughing. He stood up and jumped up angrily.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that, furball? Let's get him!" He tried to jump towards Waka but Amaterasu closed her jaws on Issun and ran off. Waka stood for moment then put his hat back on. He thought for a moment thinking about Amaterasu's reaction when she saw his hair, she wasn't disappointed but…not exactly surprised either but drawn to it. She didn't laugh or think it was a bad thing but quite the opposite in fact. Waka shook his head, she will be back soon and he needed to dispel the barrier before she returned. He sat back where he did before and concentrated hard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"WILL YOU STOP COVERING ME WITH WOLF SLOBBER ALREADY!?" Issun started his rant straight away Amaterasu dropped him on the floor. They were near the Guardian Sapling in Shinshu Field, Amaterasu wanted to clear her thoughts before going to Kamiki Village. Why would Waka hide his long blonde hair from her? He never even mentioned anything about his hat other than it kept a secret in it.

_Will you shut up already bug! _Amaterasu barked angrily which made Issun flinch. She wasn't normally like this, she would put up with Issun well and act normal, this isn't the case now.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for the prophet." Issun muttered.

_Shut up! _Amaterasu barked again which shut Issun up (for once). _Let's just get this done already. _Amaterasu ran towards Kamiki Village with Issun on her head. They saw a mob of people in front of Susano's house. They picked up bits of the story as they passed through the crowd, Susano returned like a madman and drank all the 8 purification sake and holed himself in his house.

"This is the worst timing!" Issun said aloud. "I mean 8 purification sake is what saved the day in the legend of Orochi. This is bad, with the return of Orochi and all." Susano banged on the door when he heard the name Orochi and confessed (drunkly) that he was responsible for Orochi's return. If that was true then the chosen maiden would be…

A loud roar cut everybody's thoughts off and Amaterasu rushed to the bridge for a better view. _The white plumbed arrow shall strike the house of the chosen maiden soon. _She thought and barked at the symbols flying in the sky trying to make the arrow. Everybody ran to the bridge to see what she was barking at and they saw the arrow in the sky. Without warning the arrow flew straight towards the bridge! _These people are gonna get killed! _Amaterasu pushed Mr Orange out the way and Hayabusa (faker) pushed Mushi out of the way and the arrow stuck itself into…Kushi's house!

"'On the night of the full moon a white plumbed arrow shall mark the home of the chosen sacrifice'" Mr Orange mumbled to himself but everybody could hear him. "It's exactly like the prophesy said. If we don't offer the chosen maiden as a sacrifice then our village will be whipped off the face of the earth!" Everybody stood wordlessly but Kushi had made her mind up. She was going to fight Orochi with her sake, with or without Susano's help.

"Susano, if the gods tell you to fight then you're the only one who can." She called out to him. _Keep going Kushi, keep trying. _Amaterasu hoped. "You can do it after all, you saved me didn't you. I know you will come."

"Wait Kushi, you're not going to-" Before Mr Orange could finish, Kushi ran to her house and several minutes later she came out in the sacrificial robes (how'd she get changed so quickly?) and holding a jug of sake called Thunder Brew.

"Behold my Thunder Brew. Sake is my life surely it can intoxicate even the great Orochi." Kushi then ran towards Shinshu Field with Mr Orange following but stopped at Susano's house. Amaterasu couldn't let Kushi fight Orochi alone, she won't so she followed her and found her on the floor gasping for breath (she isn't very fit).

"Hey toots you alright?" Issun asked.

"Don't try to stop me Issun or you Snowy." Kushi said. "I'm going to stop Orochi from causing more pain."

"You think you can beat Orochi with a little bit of sake!? This is the dreaded Orochi we are talking about here! This is crazy!"

"Yes Issun, perhaps I am crazy but…that's not the only reason I'm doing this."

"Huh?"

"There is too much pain in this world." Kushi said standing up and facing Amaterasu with a determined look in her eyes. "If I can at least try and defeat Orochi if it meant peace in our village then so be it. I shall gladly give my life for it." _That makes us both then. _Amaterasu thought, grabbed Kushi and threw her on her back.

"Not you too Ammy!? This is the dreaded Orochi were on about here! We haven't a hope of winning!" _Nice to hear your support Issun now are ya gonna help us or not? _"Fine but don't say I didn't warn ya!" Amaterasu grinned and made her way to the final showdown.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuun!!!!  
Ain't I mean to Waka? He gets embarrassed in front of Ammy AND Issun.  
Now there was quite a bit of AmmyxWaka fluff there now wasn't there? I must do something like that again!  
Review please don't hate me for making Waka embarrassed in front of Issun. It was bound to happen at some point. 


	10. Settling it Once and for all!

I would like to thank dragonwolf maiden's keen eyes for spotting a missing piece in chapter 8.  
Yatsu calls Issun a 'little booger' and I totally forgot about it! This is what it would sound like if i didn't forget:  
"What's this? It appears the fair maiden is accompainied by a little booger."  
"Little booger!? He better not be talking about me!"  
_I think I prefer fair maiden to little booger so who's laughing now?  
_Not exactly funny but this is romance not humour. Now for chapter 10...sheesh how many bloomin' chapters are there gonna be!? I still haven't even got to Sei-an yet and we're on chapter 10! Ah well let's just get on with it while we still can.

* * *

Settling it Once and for all!

"I knew you would come Amaterasu." Waka said when Amaterasu, with Kushi on her back and Issun on her head, arrived to the Moon Cave. "I trust you enjoyed your little rendezvous with the sacrificial girl eh?"

_Not as much as seeing you without your hat on and showing off your hair. _Amaterasu thought.

"What's it to you prophet?" Issun asked but Waka didn't reply. Kushi got off Amaterasu's back and stood uncertain what was going on. Waka spread his arms out wide and energy flowed around. _Oh yeah this makes it the 101__st__ time that I have seen this. I know it off by heart now. _Waka had done the weird moves and got the serpent crystal out. "Hey that's the serpent crystal he stole from us!" Waka placed the serpent crystal near the edge of the barrier and it just floated there. Waka then got his sword out and did a few moves there and eventually stuck the sword into the ground. He then moved back a little and played a tune on his flute. The barrier got sucked into the serpent crystal and both vanished at the end of his tune. Waka grabbed the sword, put it back in it's case and turned to face Amaterasu.

"Well, the cave is open." He said. "You have played your part now leave the rest to me, Amaterasu." The ground shook and Amaterasu readied herself for Orochi's attack. Waka at first ignored it but then he heard Orochi coming and turned to see a black snake shadow moving towards him! He dodged it and so did Amaterasu but Kushi wasn't so lucky. She was grabbed by it and taken down into the cave. Amaterasu ran after it and the cave resealed. When Waka recovered he came to the edge of the barrier only to be accused by Issun, as usual.

"Why you…! What's the meaning of this!?" He said while hitting the barrier but not actually making any difference. Amaterasu decided to poke the barrier for the hell of it (like a lot of people do).

"Meaning?" Waka said thinking and enjoying messing with Issun's head. "Does the saying 'like a moth to a flame' ring any bells? I mean, you went in on your own accord no? Of course, only one other besides the victim is supposed to get in. I guess you really don't count, my little bouncing friend." Waka then laughed at his own joke. Amaterasu didn't really get it but she knew it was cruel to tease Issun even if he did it to other people.

"Dang! We've been tricked!" Issun complained not offended by Waka's joke. _Not tricked but I forgot this happened, should've thought this through more carefully. Well at least Waka won't have his 'tea party' with Orochi without me._

"It is time for you to shine, Amaterasu." Waka said after getting over his laughter. "Now let me leave you with this: _Look! The moon, the moon came out! _Pardon me ma chérie, that wasn't a very good one." He said rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Au revoir!" He then jumped away and headed off to the Big Drawbridge.

"Damn that prophet!" Issun muttered under his breath. "Well we were plannin' to take care of that Orochi anyway so let's go." _Ok just let me poke it one more time. _Amaterasu said and did so. She then turned and ran into the cave to face whatever was at the end. Little did either of them know was that Susano was hiding nearby and heard everything, he has made his decision and he was going to fight Orochi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Where the hell had Ajimi gone!? He was above cooking the appetizer a moment ago now he had vanished. Lord Orochi had got his sacrifice and he was just waiting for the appetizer, which they couldn't do without the Head Chef.

Just then a white wolf with a cool mask came in the kitchen. She looked at the Imp who was 'looking' for Ajimi.

"Where has the Head Chef gone?" the Imp muttered which the wolf heard. "He was up there a moment ago." The white wolf walked up the stairs and used some power to make the vines pull the lid of the giant saucepan thing and there was an Imp swimming in the middle.

"Owie, owie, owie!" He said trying to keep afloat. "That's hot stuff! Hey darling can you give me a hand before I'm all done and ready to go? Owie, owie, owie!" The white wolf nodded and eventually got the Imp out. "Thanks darling, I was cooking with such tender loving care that I totally spaced out and almost cooked my own goose!"

"Tender loving care?" The white wolf (actually Issun) said unable to believe demons actually felt love.

"Oh what a fabulous mask you have there darling." _What's with you and saying darling all the time?_ Amaterasu thought (screw acting like I don't know them) "Say would you like to help me? I need to make an appetizer for Lord Orochi before he has his sacrifice but I'm missing some ingredients. I could finish without them but I wouldn't be putting the best in my beloved's meal."

"Beloved?" Issun said more confused now. "No we can't see we didn't come here to help but…how should I put this…?"

_Oh c'mon Issun I wanna go get some food I haven't eaten in ages, plus we could use this to find Orochi and Kushi. _Amaterasu suggested but Issun wasn't looking.

"Oh please? It will be worth your time. Here I'll give you a key the rest is up to you darling." _Enough with the 'darling' thing already! _Amaterasu thought but made her way to find the stuff she was after.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Orochi was getting impatient! He has got the sacrifice but where is the appetizer? He cannot eat the human without his appetizer. What was keeping those tiny masked face demons so long!? He was hiding and he doesn't know how long the human can stay unconscious for, not much longer he didn't think.

He then heard the bell being ringed 8 times and he knew the appetizer was ready. He removed the barrier that blocked the way for the lift (or elevator depending if you're American which I'm not) and he waited for the demons to bring him the appetizer.

Orochi heard footsteps but it wasn't from a 2-footed demon but a 4-footed animal, a wolf. The goddess who defeated him 100 years ago with Nagi has returned and wanted revenge.

Amaterasu saw Kushi on the back of what she thought was Orochi but she still ran down to save her. She got to the steps when she felt the ground move. The ground showed cracks and she decided to step back, a wise decision. The mountain thing moved out of the ground and Amaterasu came face-to-face with Orochi.

_Stuff this mask! Time to kick this fat bastards arse! All 8 of them!_ Amaterasu thought throwing her mask away.

"O wild god of the heavens," Orochi said. "why is it that after dying and turning into stone that you have come back? 100 years in an icy tomb, you reek of decay."

"Enough of this, drink sake snake boy!" Issun said throwing the remains of the Thunder Brew. Orochi did drink it but he didn't even seem to be effected by it (must be an alcoholic). Orochi howled and Amaterasu jumped at him to strike him in the face but she bounces off.

"That cheater has a barrier up! Any ideas furball?" Issun asked sensing panic. Orochi then left the goddess alone and went to have his sacrificial dinner. Kushi had woken up and she was trembling with fear, knowing that her death will be painful. Orochi was about to grab her when a familiar voice called out: "Stop vile serpent!" Orochi did stop and turned to see Susano in wooden armour standing proud above the fighting scene like he was ruler (in his dreams!).

"Susano you came!" Kushi shouted happily. Orochi's head (err the fire one) moved closer and they began talking. Nobody knew what they were discussing but they knew Susano wasn't liking the deal as he stabbed Orochi in the forehead and his sword penetrated the barrier around Orochi. Orochi, after getting over that shock, howled in anger and was ready to fight. Amaterasu noticed that the area around Orochi had been filled with sake. _Now that's what I call a real party! Let's get this party started right! _Amaterasu thought and lunged at Orochi. The battle that ended 100 years ago will end again right here right…NOW!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka had felt it, Orochi had lost to Amaterasu…again. The phoenix statue by the Big Drawbridge he was at had been re-lighted and evil wasn't so strong anymore.

"Waka the situation has grown urgent!" Queen Himiko told Waka by telepathy. "Return to Sei-an for further instruction." Finally some action!

"Tres bien!" Waka replied. "Amaterasu, you may have defeated Orochi but don't think it will be so easy next time." That wasn't something he was displeased with but a warning. Sei-an is in trouble and only Amaterasu can fix the problems but Waka could help with a few clues he leaves plus he loves to mess with their heads. Waka jumped to the other side of the bridge and made his way to Sei-an, the Tao Troopers were going to be pleased to hear from him again.

* * *

-singing- Orochi is dead! Orochi is dead! Orochi is dead and has gone to hell!  
Don't you people remember Ajimi? The Head Chief in the Moon Cave like the only bad guy I actually think deserves to live!? Is Ajimi a girl or boy it doesn't mention it on the game I don't think? Ah well it can be a he for now.  
Review please and I do accept anonymous reviews if ya didn't know. -singing- Orochi is dead! 


	11. Celebration goes up in Smog

Wow I updated this chapter fast. Gotta do that more often.  
Someone asked me 'do Waka and Ammy kiss eventually in this story?' The answer:  
HELL YEAH! But near the end I'm afraid because of all the demons around and the game's plot. (damn you Clover for not showing Waka's hair sooner in the game!)  
If you cannot wait that long then read this story I did called 'The Perfect Christmas Gift' where there IS quite a bit of AmmyxWaka fluff (you will LOVE it if you like this story!)  
With that out the way here is chapter 11 (feels bigger than that)

* * *

Celebration goes up in Smog

The Kamiki Festival went on happily as planned without the fear of demons attacking even mentioned. Mr Bamboo, Kokari's father and The Nameless Man were sitting by the bridge drinking lots of sake and Amaterasu did what she loved doing, getting people wet with sake. She did that but not only did they get wet but they fell unconscious as well.

"Gramps? Gramps! Stay awake! Stay away from the light!" Issun said frantically as Mr Bamboo fell unconscious. Amaterasu left them be and enjoyed the rest of the party. Kokari and Mushi were chasing after each other but Kokari says it is going to be the last time they may see each other since he wants to travel and become a real man like Susano (he is better than Susano already!) Mr Orange was dancing for Konohana as usual and Mushi's mother was enjoying the view of the fireworks Tama made. There was no sign of Susano but Amaterasu thought it was best to leave them be, Kushi had gone missing too so that explained a lot. Sakuya was 'hypnotized' by the fireworks and the joy all around the village that hasn't been here for a whole year.

Amaterasu hasn't finished yet though, she still needed to find 4 more Celestial brush techniques and evil is still around Nippon. She looked back at the Village one more time.

"Hey furball," Issun said knowing the time to leave was soon. "We still have some Celestial Brush techniques to find. We have looked everywhere around this area but we still have one last place to go. The capital is big so if there are loads of people there who's to say there aren't any gods there too? C'mon furball off to the capital we go." Amaterasu nodded and ran to the Big Drawbridge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Issun couldn't believe his eyes; Ryoshima Coast had been cursed even after Orochi is now down on his deathbed! Amaterasu wasn't as shocked but she didn't expect to see Ryoshima Coast in such a poor state. The ocean was looking like tar and there was hardly any plant life around. Finding the Guardian Sapling is the first thing on the 'to-do list' then check if everything is alright afterwards but that was a huge doubt that there would be no problems.

When they did find the Guardian Sapling it was tiny and was dying. Amaterasu managed to find water and water the little seedling that grew quickly but was still withered. A simple brush stroke made the Guardian Sapling bloom and the cursed zone was sent packing.

"Now this is the Ryoshima Coast I know and love." Issun boasted. "I don't really know it that well but…see that sunken ship? I don't remember ever seeing it there before. Sei-an city is just a little walk from here and since you have been in the boonies for 100 years you may find city life very shocking. Just don't get too excited furball but for me, I can't wait to check out all the babes hehe." _Is that all you can think about? _Amaterasu thought. _There is more to life than stuff like that. _Amaterasu shook her head and headed to the capital.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Rao certainly cared about her looks but she may know more than she lets on. Waka must keep an eye out for her; she may get hurt if she messes with stuff that could be fatal. To be honest, he couldn't have cared less. Deaths cannot be evaded and it wasn't his place to mess with her affairs unless she messes with his. The city was indeed in a bad state, a thick fog has covered the city and it made people sick. Most had gone to their beds but some had caught it while on a walk and now lay in the street trying to get up but are too weak to do so.

Waka hasn't been affected with it yet so far but he couldn't think of such things now. He then came to the Emperor's place but not even he can get in. He noticed a small hole in the wall about the size of a needle. That reminds Waka of something Himiko mentioned, something about a mallet that shrinks people but it was lost when the Water Dragon sunk the ship a while ago. Amaterasu will be coming soon and he needed to tell her about this…well give her a clue anyway. He jumped off to wait by the bridge for her but a monk has blocked the way until he can fish The Living sword out of the lake, he will be surprised by what it really is.

Amaterasu finally managed to catch the Living Sword (actually a massive cutlass fish) and the bridge was returned to normal.

"Wait furball!" Issun stopped her and looked at the sky. "I thought this mist came from the mountains or sea, so what's that stuff coming from the Imperial Palace?" Amaterasu shook her head and moved on but she didn't get far when a familiar figure stopped her.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Waka said smiling. "What took you so long ma chérie?"

"Ack…not you again!" Issun groaned while Amaterasu, in her mind, was full of joy. "Well you don't fool us! We won't forget what you did to us back at Orochi's place! And why do you keep popping up wherever we are anyway? What're you up to this time?"

"Hm? Excusez-moi but I have no time to follow you around." Waka said. _Riiight you just can't keep away from me. _Amaterasu thought. "You see I'm busy looking for something."

"Bah…some prophet you are. Shouldn't you already know where to look?" _Good point _there_ Issun but he does know where to look._

"Well, maybe 'look' isn't the right word. I already KNOW where it is. It's just…getting there is proving to be a bit of a problem. Suffice it to say, I want it quick and easy."

"Quick and easy? Wait a sec…don't tell me you're behind this funky mist? Is this part of a plan to conquer the city and take over the world!? You're always up to no good so I wouldn't be surprised." _What the hell is going on in your head for you to think that, Issun!? _Amaterasu thought thinking that Issun had lost his mind but Waka wasn't so confused.

"The world? Not bad, my little bouncing friend. You're only half wrong…I seek the other world." _Our home you mean that we need to reach to get rid of evil and put all this crap behind us? _"I desire a path to the heavens."

"A path to the heavens?" Issun repeated confused. "Oh, stop beating around the bush and let us know what's on your mind!" Waka laughed at this.

"This path concerns you too, ma chérie." He said suddenly and Amaterasu knew what he meant. While she has to get rid of evil here, Waka is finding a way to get them both back where they belong…the Celestial Plain.

"Huh?" Issun didn't know what he was talking about; he didn't even know Amaterasu came from the Celestial Plain! It was then that Waka went on about how much the city folk were suffering and Issun kept on about how it was him who caused this.

"Ha! We got you all figured out!" He yelled at the prophet who stood not bothered much. "This funky mist and your so-called path to the heavens…you're in cahoots with Queen Himiko!" _Issun you're being too fanatic!_

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. So just take it step by step." He said ignoring the Poncle's accusations. "You must first deal with this mist. It is slowly but surely killing the people of this city. Wait too long and it's au revoir! The damage will already be done." _Ouch, harsh words coming from you there. Well if you and Issun will stop arguing I could get on with it!_

"Why you-! Talking about it like it's someone else's problem! You're behind it all! Admit it already!" _Why would he do that exactly? What have you got against him anyway?_

"Even if I was…what good would come out of arguing about it here?" _Nothing much but I really want to get this job over and done with so can we just get to the point? _Amaterasu asked but Waka continued talking and ignored her. "Methinks you should be doing something about the mist now. How about a tip this time instead of a prophecy? _Go through the hole in the wall, little ones!_" There was silence for a few moments.

_What the hell does that mean!? _Amaterasu barked.

"Ahem…let me put it this way…'even the most solid defence has a tiny gap like the eye of the needle.' Or something like that. Understand, ma chérie?"

_Yeah I do now thanks. If you're going back to Kamui, I expect you are, say hi to Ishaku for me. _Amaterasu barked to which Waka nodded.

"C'mon, Ammy! I'm sick of talking to this guy." Issun said and Amaterasu walked towards Rao's house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The incident in Rao's house was something Amaterasu wanted to forget (hence why I skipped it) Rao MUST have problems with perverts as she was just…well let's just say Issun totally lost it in there and acted stupidly. No wonder people felt better just by looking at her and 'her 2 bouncing friends' Issun puts it. He also said something like: "Oh the wonders of nature. A valley forbidden by two steep cliffs." When Amaterasu decided to push her out the way (for the reason was that she was jealous).

Amaterasu arrived to where the Emperor's house is and saw two guards standing by the entrance. Getting inside was impossible but the mist was definitely coming from inside the house. Amaterasu could tell one of the guards was eager to ask questions to the other one so she hid down low to eavesdrop on their conversation, she is starting to turn into her lover now sneaking up on people.

"Pst…pst!" The guard said.

"What is it? You know we can't really talk." The other guard said.

"I know but I wanted to ask you something. What do you think about Your Majesty's decision?"

"What? Surely you're not doubting Your Majesty's leadership!?"

"No I'm not but don't you think he has been acting a bit…odd?" The other guard thought for a while before answering.

"…Come to think of it I do, even though he took to his bed he still refuses to see a doctor and he turns the people who need him away."

"What about that girl, Kaguya? She shouldn't be locked up all alone in her cell, she's done nothing wrong!" _Kaguya? Didn't Mr Bamboo mention her?_ Amaterasu thought remembering Mr Bamboo mumble about her when he was drunk at the festival.

"Orders are orders so we had no choice but to obey. I hope this mist settles soon…" The guards then forgot about the moment and carried on as normal. Something isn't right with the Emperor, turning the needing away is evil unless he has a very good reason and being a lazy bum in bed isn't a good reason at all. Amaterasu spotted a few slips of paper on the floor and remembered Rao mentioning it so she picked them up. Amaterasu also noticed the wall in front of her had some mist coming from a hole in near the floor. _So that's what lover boy meant, I'll thank him properly next time I see him. _Amaterasu turned around and ran back to Rao's house ready for her next mission.

* * *

So yeah most of this is Waka and Issun fighting AGAIN! Typical.  
Just a reminder those who can't wait for the ending chapter where Waka and Ammy kiss then check out 'The Perfect Christmas Gift' for AmmyxWaka fluff. All AmmyxWaka fans will love it!  
Review please and you may need to catch up on me because I'm gonna update quicker so we can move on with the juicy part hehe. I'm not gonna wait for reviews anymore sorry so review quickly if you want to review I can't wait any longer so Nova Bucker's wish for ASAP is coming true. Alerting this story is recomended if you don't wanna fall behind. 


	12. From Massive to Microscopic

Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer the further we go?  
When will I stop!? Who knows? Who cares? Just as long as I make you happy with this story!  
Chapter 963 now...not really only chapter 12 but it feels like a bigger chapter.

* * *

From Massive to Microscopic

"Whoa look at all the treasure chests!" Issun shouted excitedly. "We're gonna be rich before we even find the real treasure!" _Something doesn't feel right; some of those chests look a bit dodgy like that one is a brighter colour than the rest._ Amaterasu thought as she studied the chests. Rao was on her back with her Prayer slips ready for Amaterasu's signal to go.

As they fought the demons Jiro and Saburo they came to a small area where the moonlight was showing through the hole in the ceiling.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Rao said. "Even haunted ships like this one have some beauty to it. It stays like this until the sun comes up and the place fills with water again." Amaterasu looked to the right to see the other part of the supposed to be balanced scales. There was a barrel on the side they were on but no barrel on the other side. The barrel would have to float to be able to reach the scales on the other side anyway. _Hey that gives me an idea!_ Amaterasu then used the sunrise technique and water soon filled the ship. "What!? Impossible it can't be day already! Surely…! You didn't do this did you Amaterasu?" Amaterasu nodded. "Your abilities can control time itself." Rao muttered to herself and Amaterasu got to work on solving the puzzle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

They only found the Lucky Mallet in the ship so Amaterasu came out of the ship by daylight and had to swim to land. She didn't notice that the sea started to ripple in the distance but Rao did.

"Can't you go any faster?" She said desperately.

"Huh? Well what do you expect, babe?" Issun said. "Ammy is a wolf not a speed boat." The sea swelled even more but Issun didn't notice. "Oh I get it, you wanna go to the bathroom."

_Bathroom? How can you be thinking about that at a time like this!?_ Amaterasu barked through her panting.

"Hehe don't worry there is nothing but open sea for a long way and nobody's looking that's what everyone does." The waves continued to swell but Issun still hadn't noticed.

"Don't you understand!? The swelling of these waves means it's coming!" Rao said and the waves got bigger.

"Oh here we go again." Issun groaned. "Look if it is that…Water Dragon was it? Well if it is then Ammy will take care of it in a jiffy."

_Issun…the Water Dragon isn't small like you. _Amaterasu barked as she felt the waves swell up quite big. Then this massive, I mean MASSIVE, snake came out of the water and roared at the threesome.

"W-w-what?" Issun managed to spit out. The snake tried to grab Rao but she jumped away to distract the MASSIVE snake. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THING COME FROM!?" Issun shouted at the same time the snake launched its head at Rao and hit the rocks. It then turned towards Amaterasu and Issun who were still swimming slowly. "Is THAT the Water Dragon!?"

_Oh my god! How the hell does something like that exist!? Forget about fighting it Issun. NO CHANCE AM I GONNA FIGHT THAT THING! _Amaterasu barked and the Water Dragon swam towards them.

"It's coming this way! Hurry!"

_Alright, alright! I'm not the best of swimmers ya know. I hate water to be honest. Why did I agree to do this!?_ Amaterasu barked and made lilies to get to the shore on Ryoshima Coast.

"What was that thing Ammy?"

How am I supposed to know but I bet it's that Water Dragon that has been rampaging around. Fighting it is out of the question!

"Nobody told me they had a thing like that running around without a leash! And what was up with that busty babe? She just took of without us. Boy am I gonna give her a piece of my mind when I find her!" Suddenly the Lucky Mallet jumped out and bounced slowly away. "Hey it's the Lucky Mallet. It's running away!? Boy I hate it when treasure runs like that."

What kind of treasure do you find then!? Running treasure honestly. Hey where's it going?

"After it Ammy!" Amaterasu nodded and ran after the treasure (how weird that would look).

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka finally found a way he and Amaterasu can get to Kamui. In Shinshu Field there is a statue of something odd with a sword on it so if it were to be electrocuted then the entrance will be revealed. Waka would try it out but he had nothing electrical so he simply teleported like usual.

Kamui had gotten a lot colder but it wasn't quite time for the volcano's to erupt yet. Waka was here to do as Amaterasu asked, to visit Ishaku. He is still alive and is now chief of Ponc'tan and didn't refer to Waka as a half-baked prophet anymore, Issun had taken his place. Ishaku still didn't trust Waka completely but respected him. Waka was by Ponc'tan now and waited patiently for Ishaku to show himself.

"Ah, back again prophet?" Ishaku asked when he showed himself.

"Oui but it may be the last we see each other." Waka said and sat cross-legged on the floor. A young deer came to inspect him and found a liking to him (I'm sure it isn't the clothes it likes but the lack of evil inside him) and licked his face. Waka giggled and stroked the deer's head and let it walk away to it's parents. Ishaku jumped on his leg and stood there looking up at him.

"You miss your homeland?" Ishaku asked.

"Oui this place reminds me of what it used to be. I still disagree with the rumour that the Celestial Plain has been destroyed." Waka said sighing. He played a short tune on his flute and some of the animals gathered around. That calmed Waka's nerves, as he knew what lay ahead for him and Amaterasu and he knew it could cost them their lives and the mortal's happiness.

"That's where you're headed isn't it?" Ishaku asked knowing what the answer would be. Waka nodded but looked at Ishaku like it was time for the explanations, which it was. "I know you're wondering why I helped you about Ammy's death, the reason is because Ammy liked you, I mean really liked you, and she wouldn't be happy if I just let you do something stupid so it was for Ammy, not you, got it?"

"That's reassuring. I helped you through your tough time but I ask, what made you that way?" Waka asked.

"I had a fight with my grandson about how hard I train him to paint and become a Celestial Envoy and he ended up hating art. He stole my precious drawing of Sakuya, the Wood Sprite, ran away and swore he wouldn't paint again unless he had a good reason to."

"Trying to convince people that gods exist isn't a good enough reason?"

"Not to him, he told me he would rather live happy and carefree." That angered Waka but he stayed calm, he was used to this kind of stuff after putting up with Ishaku and Issun.

"Who is your grandson by the way?" Waka asked after he cleared his thoughts from anger.

"His name is Issun." That really was a shock to Waka, he was travelling with a god, which makes him a Celestial Envoy, yet he said he didn't want anything to do with them! "He is stubborn like me and pretty much is like me when I was younger." _Too much the same, old friend._ Waka thought. He needed to have a little talk with his 'little bouncing friend' about this! Waka shooed the animals away and stood up. "You're leaving?"

"Oui as I said 'the work of a prophet is never done' but an old friend of mine says hi and will visit you soon." Waka said remembering his promise he made with Amaterasu.

"Will he now? Well I shall be waiting…if I last that long that is. My sight isn't what it used to be but I can see you quite well since your terrible taste for clothes makes it easier." Waka sighed; people always said stuff about his taste for clothes.

"I'm sure you will be able to spot her fine, old friend."

"A she? I didn't think you liked any other girl like that!" Waka laughed.

"Soon you shall see what I mean. For now au revoir…Ishaku." Waka said the old Poncle's name for the first and only time.

"You too…Waka." Ishaku said back knowing they may not see each other again. Waka smiled and disappeared to go find Amaterasu and have a little talk with Issun.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Amaterasu felt like she was in a different world! Now, she guessed, she knew what Issun felt like. At first she was confused, well how would you react if you shrunk down to the size of a dust bunny!?

"Ha ha ha!" A voice laughed in a mocking tone by her side. "The look on your face! Boy I'm never gonna get tired messing with your head!" Amaterasu didn't recognise the figure and growled.

_Stay away! I'm not a kind little doggie who will cuddle up to you! I'm a mighty wolf and honoured to risk my life in battle!_ Amaterasu said growling at the figure but he was doing anything but showing she was a threat, in fact he was angry!

"Huh? Have you forgotten me already!? Now listen here furball you better remember me this time!"

Oh you look…different up close. How was I supposed to know it was you if you look totally different up close?

"Whatever," Issun grumbled. "let's just get this over with." Issun jumped up on Amaterasu's back.

_Whoa that feels different to have a bug-sized person on my back. _Amaterasu barked but Issun ignored her.

"Alright furball, this world may seem different so I'll be here to help. Just remember that you're no bigger than a dust bunny now so you're no real threat to most things. Oh and be careful about big things, you don't want to end up on the bottom of somebody's shoes."

_Great to know you fill me with confidence. _Amaterasu barked and set off on their microscopic adventure.

* * *

Glad to know Ishaku and Waka meet for the last time and Issun is in a LOT of trouble.  
-sigh- will this story ever get finished? 12 chapters and still a way to go.  
Anyway review please as usual and keep an eye out for next chapter! See ya very soon! 


	13. Issun's Cover is Blown

By the title and the part with Waka meeting Ishaku for the last time makes you think Issun is in trouble. He is in trouble but not in massive trouble...argh! I can't explain it just read the story that should fill you in.  
Chapter 13 is unlucky and it is for poor Issun -giggle- read on before I spoil it.

* * *

Issun's Cover is Blown

The meeting with the Queen was, yet again, something Amaterasu would rather forget as Issun nearly fainted at the sight of Queen Himiko. He also embarrassed himself in front of a Queen as well! Sometimes, Amaterasu regretted 'agreeing' to let Issun go on an adventure with her but without Issun she wouldn't be here now, god knows where she would be! What Amaterasu knew was that she would be lost without Issun's help of keeping her in the real world instead of her dream world. North Ryoshima Coast was said to be taken over by monsters but there wasn't even a cursed zone there! Amaterasu didn't walk far into North Ryoshima Coast when her favourite person and Issun's 'enemy' greeted her.

"Bonjour, ma chérie!" Waka said.

"Just ignore him and maybe he will go away." Issun said referring to Waka in third person for the moment.

_You know he will not until he is done messing with our heads, part as revenge for the big embarrassment we gave him. _Amaterasu barked.

"Why so gloomy today?" Waka asked Issun but that just made the Poncle angrier. "Didn't you notice the view? This used to be one big cursed zone but yours truly, pulled off one of those divine interventions."

_Great I'm happy for you but it's a bit late isn't it? _Amaterasu asked to which Waka just smirked as an answer.

"You!?" Issun was kinda speechless for once.

"I really wanted to wait for you two," Waka added. "but I couldn't stand leaving Ryoshima Coast in such a cursed state. Is this what they mean by 'prettier than a picture', my little bouncing friend?" There was an awkward silence broken by Issun's voice, which didn't sound as confused as to be expected.

"What's that supposed to mean, pretty boy?"

_Yeah, what have you found out then? _Amaterasu asked.

"Oh, not much. Just something some old man mentioned. His grandson, who was also his apprentice, ran away from home and he took a painting of a Wood Sprite with him." When Issun heard that he started to look guilty but Amaterasu didn't see (it's hard to see if Issun is on top of her head). "Do you think that person would claim to paint that picture?"

_Come to think of it, he would…and he did. _Amaterasu said.

"I mean, there are so many unscrupulous people out there. It's hard to find them in the wide world of art." Waka added and Issun tried his best to act confused but Amaterasu knew the truth yet she did not care. Issun had helped her a lot by snapping her out of her dream world and looking out for things she would miss if not for the little nuisance. She owed him and besides Issun wasn't going to leave until he had seen all 13 brush techniques.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issun said. "Now make like a tree and leave! Or you can stick around if you'd rather get sliced and diced!" Waka flinched; he wasn't expecting Issun to freak out that much!

"Au contraire! You don't have to go all hot under the collar! It appears I have struck a raw nerve." Waka then smiled as if the conversation earlier had never happened. "Well, since I have no prophecies or anything for you this time, I'll be on my merry way. Au revoir baby!" With that, Waka disappeared but Amaterasu stayed where she was for a moment taking in what Waka had just told them.

_I don't care if it's true, it's in the past now and anyway I owe you one so…_

"Thanks Ammy, let's just forget what the prophet said and continue to do as Himiko sent us to do."

_Although lover boy can come in handy sometimes but not that time. He wanted to tell me what you did but I don't care, it's in the past and we move on._

"So I was right! You do have a soft spot for the prophet! Why him of all the people!?"

_It's a long story and we don't have the time, evil is still around even if Waka got rid of the cursed zone. _Amaterasu walked on and went to the beach to see a guy in what looks like a bucket getting beaten up by three brats. They were talking something about an underwater castle and an emissary called Orca.

"Hey waddya doing?" Issun shouted at the brats. "Only bullies gang up on people like that!" The brats turned around to see who shouted. They whispered to each other and ran off. "What do you think they were on about, Ammy?"

_They were talking about a castle under the sea or something. Maybe you should ask that bucket boy what they were talking about. _Amaterasu suggested.

"Hey kid ya gonna stay there all day or what?" Issun asked but the kid didn't move. "Hello, kid? You gonna stay like that or what?" Still reply from the kid. "HELLO?"

_Issun he isn't listening. Just whack him on the head and he should wake up. _Amaterasu did just that and it worked! Amaterasu didn't listen to what the kid called Urashima said but did hear the part on Orca being the emissary of the Dragon Palace, which just happened to be where they should be heading to next.

Amaterasu ran to the pier and made the sun come out. A giant fish then came swimming towards them and stopped near them with a smile on his face.

"Why's this fish look so happy?" Issun mumbled. "It's creeping me out." There was a happy shriek behind Amaterasu and Urashima ran shouting 'Orca, Orca!'

He jumped to the fish but the fish whacked him away like he was a ball. The fish then laughed.

"Orca? Not a very inspired name I gotta say." Issun said and Amaterasu nodded in agreement.

"At last someone worthy of going to the Dragon Palace. Hop on! I'll take you to the Dragon Palace." Orca said and Amaterasu jumped on his back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Getting up Catcall Tower took ages but getting down wasn't so hard. (I jumped down on my Okami game) There was a mermaid spring nearby that took them down to Ryoshima Coast and Orca was waiting near the pier.

Amaterasu got up to Watchers Cape and looked at the night sky. There was supposed to be a whirlpool galaxy in the sky but there was nothing but a black night sky. A watcher was nearby with a weird object Amaterasu recognised as a telescope; looking out at the sky mumbling at how rare it was for him to see a shooting star.

_A shooting star? I can make one appear and then you can wish for the whirlpool galaxy to appear._ Amaterasu barked and made a star shoot across the sky. The Watcher looked surprised and joy filled his expression. He made his wish and a bunch of stars appeared. 

"Wow!" Issun said. "The whirlpool galaxy is beautiful. But there was supposed to be another whirlpool beneath it, so where is it?"

_Hey Issun, isn't it supposed to be spinning? _Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah now that you mention it. Why don't you try and use wind to spin it like a windmill?" Amaterasu nodded and the whirlpool galaxy was soon spinning. A whirlpool then opened up in the sea and Amaterasu ran to Orca to go to the Dragon Palace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

How many babes must Issun fall for!? Otohime was the ruler of the Dragonians (known as mermaids to us) and she was just as good looking as Himiko and Rao (as far as Issun was concerned). After getting non-important stuff out the way they finally got down to business.

"So you control the Water Dragon right?" Issun asked. "Why don't you keep that thing on a leash? It's running riot in the seas!"

"We don't have control of the Water Dragon." Otohime said simply. "We never had control of it. It was our protector but now its rage also endangers our lives as much as your own."

"You cannot be serious!" Issun was horrified.

_Does she look like she's joking, Issun? _Amaterasu asked.

"The Water Dragon was supposed to protect the sea but that changed about a month ago." Otohime explained about how the Dark Lord had taken over part of the Dragonian's land and how the Water Dragon fought the Dark Lord and ate the Dark Lord's weapon which drove him to madness. She also mentioned her plan of last resort, a plan they only use when desperate.

_Great that doesn't sound too promising. _Amaterasu said.

"Well, if you want us to put a leash on the Water Dragon then stuff that! It's not like we can't pull it off or anything, I mean Orca could help us right?" Issun said to which Amaterasu agreed with.

"The plan of last resort is as follows, you must find the Dragon Orb."

_Is that it!? That sounds too easy, I'll be back in time for tea it's that easy._

"Yeah it sounds too easy. Ammy and I are treasure-hunting pros! We'll be back in no time. Just tell us where to look and we'll be on our way."

"We already know where it is, just getting there is a problem."

_Sounds like what lover boy said in Sei-an. A path to the heavens wonder if he'll find it._

"Great so just tell us where to go then." Issun said getting impatient.

"To retrieve the Dragon Orb you must go into the belly of the Water Dragon." There was a long silence broken by Issun yet again.

"Come again?"

_You want us to do what!?_

"This is the plan of last resort and it is filled with dangers. We wouldn't have asked if there was another way but we are desperate. Without the Dragon Orb we cannot break the barrier that bars our way to Oni Island."

_Well I guess we have little choice but…going into the belly of the Water Dragon sounds so…_

"Sounds what, Ammy? Crazy? Suicidal?" Issun suggested.

_So cool! I have never done that before! This could be the only time I would be able to do this! Plus I can brag to flute boy that I have been into a dragon's belly and lived to tell the tale._

"Bummer…but Ammy this is suicide!"

"Oh great mother Amaterasu, you are truly benevolent the Water Dragon makes it's lair here-"

"That thing lives here!?" Issun interrupted.

"But if we leave it be then it will not attack us. Use this shell amulet to gain access to the Water Dragon's garden and jump into its open mouth and retrieve the Dragon Orb."

_Like I said, I will be back with the Dragon Orb in hand and be back in time for tea. _Amaterasu walked off to the elevator when Issun had to rant.

"Great NOW look at the mess we're in! Why do ya always agree with what the babes say, Ammy?"

_Because I'm a god, they are nice and I'm partly doing this for fun and to brag to Waka about how brave we are and how awesome we are._ Hearing about bragging to Waka changed Issun's mind about the mission.

"Alright, furball let's go find this big beastie!" They then went down the elevator to their suicidal mission.

* * *

That's the end of the unlucky chapter.  
Issun can understand some of what Ammy says because they have been together for a while now so they understand each other better plus Issun is a Celestial Envoy so yeah.  
What did you guys think of the story so far? Good? Crappy? Let me know by reviewing please. 


	14. Rao Shows Her True Self

I would like to warn you now that this is NOT a happy go lucky chapter.  
I would also like to complain that I have an illness and am wheezing whenever I have a deep breath.  
With that out the way let's carry on, sorry but no Waka in this chapter but we do have some insults and swearing so enjoy!

* * *

Rao Shows Her True Self

Rao's plan was coming together even though it didn't come out as planned but soon it will. She saw the Water Dragon going crazy in the sea and she knew Amaterasu must've gone inside the Water Dragon to get the Dragon Orb back. Rao needed to go to the Dragon Palace to meet up with her as the Fox Rods were eaten by the Water Dragon and Amaterasu would find them if she came out alive.

When she arrived Amaterasu was already there. She must've found the Dragon Orb and the Fox Rods as Rao could feel a strong energy coming from her.

"Amaterasu!" Rao called and Amaterasu turned to see her running towards her.

_Jeez, you really must have a problem with perverts! _Amaterasu said but of course nobody listened.

"Busty babe, what are you doing here?" Issun asked surprised.

"I saw the Water Dragon struggle from the coast. Have you got the Dragon Orb?"

_It was as easy as I said and now I'm back for tea so where is it?_

"Yep, Ammy's right we found it. We also found this." Issun then jumped off Amaterasu's head and showed Rao the Fox Rods.

"You found them!?"

"Are these what you were looking for babe? Are these the 'ultimate weapon against the Dark Lord' you said about?"

_How are a bunch of bamboo tubes gonna beat the Dark Lord, also known as the grand master of evil beings? _Amaterasu asked but she has to get used to being ignored.

"Yes. Quick give them here!" Rao suddenly said.

"Hold on, babe." Issun said jumping back onto Amaterasu's head. "If these are the Dark Instrument then whoever has these might as well have a giant bulls eye on their back. These monsters are going to be doing all they can to find them!"

_Screw this! We'll be here all day arguing if you continue and I don't have all day! _Amaterasu said and then tossed the Fox Rods to Rao who caught them with a surprised look on her face.

"Amaterasu?"

"I hope you know what you're doing, furball."

_Not really but it sure beats a long argument. By the way stop calling me furball! It's Amaterasu, Ammy or Sun Goddess to you!_

"Fine then, Ammy. Let's hope busty babe won't get herself killed!" Amaterasu agreed to that and knew something bad was going to happen, and soon too!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Otohime was glad that Amaterasu was back unharmed (well I got out of the Water Dragon without getting hurt but the Tube Foxes were a challenge)

"Did you get the Dragon Orb?" She asked.

_Heck! You don't think I would come out without it did ya!?_ Amaterasu said and got out the Dragon Orb and threw it above Otohime's throne.

"The Dragon Orb is one of our most treasured possessions. Did you find the Fox Rods?" Otohime suddenly asked.

"Um…well…"

"Surely you found them inside the Water Dragon."

"Well…we did but…we gave them to Himiko's assistant who said she could defeat every last demon left on Ryoshima Coast."

"I hope this assistant can be trusted. Every demon in Ryoshima Coast is after it and if it fell back into the hands of evil then-" Otohime was cut off when the Dragon Orb suddenly flew down in front of Amaterasu.

"What's up with this orb thing?" Issun asked slightly shocked.

_Hm…maybe we can watch something on this thing._

"Maybe King Wada wishes to show us a revelation before he departs?" Otohime said and Amaterasu saw an image on the orb. It wasn't a good one. "What could this mean?" Otohime asked after it finished.

_By the gods this isn't good! This is close to disaster!_ Amaterasu thought and mentally cursed herself for being foolish as to give the Fox Rods to a mortal.

"C'mon, Ammy!" Issun shouted near a panicked state. "Make a bee-line for Ankoku Temple!" Amaterasu wasted no time in running to Orca and running after where her feelings told her to go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

This was a nightmare! Amaterasu arrived at Himiko's Palace and found her lifeless body on the floor and blood around coming from her body.

"What happened here?" Issun asked. "Hey, pretty lady. Himiko!"

_Enough, Issun! It's too late she's dead!_ Amaterasu barked angrily but not angry with Issun but herself. She made a mistake of giving Rao the Fox Rods but how could she not notice!? Rao wasn't a mortal at all!

"It was terrifying." A quiet frightened voice said behind Amaterasu.

"Busty babe, is that you?" Issun asked.

"A beast ten times bigger than me came and destroyed the barrier and left Himiko like that. We stand no chance against the demons. Their leader is such a mighty beast. Our feeble mortal forces are useless."

_Why are you here in the first place?_ Amaterasu thought and started putting together a puzzle. _You wanted the Fox Rods so badly and you have powers a mortal shouldn't be able to handle unless they were older than you. You have also stayed young for a long time and how is that possible I ask?_

"Hey, Ammy why do ya keep staring at the busty babe? Himiko's dead, aren't you the least bit sad?" Issun asked.

_You…you bitch!_ Amaterasu barked angrily (and that's putting it mildly!) _Now I just insulted bitches. There isn't a suitable word I can use without insulting anything._

"Amaterasu? What are you doing?" Rao asked.

"Down, Ammy!"

_You can tell me to get down after I have personally ripped her face off and played dodge ball with her head!_

"Have you lost your mind? Are you under the evil curse as well?"

"Huh?" Issun didn't understand anything, guess he must be used to being kept in the dark. Rao then said some weird words that sound like a spell.

_Enough of this bull shit!_ Amaterasu barked and lunged herself at Rao. Rao's eyes glowed red and she dodged Amaterasu's attack.

"What the-? What's with those freaky eyes of yours babe? You're freaking me out!" Issun said. Rao then did her evil laugh.

"Well, carrying on with this would spoil the fun. You are a cunning beast Amaterasu." Rao said that sounded so un-Rao like.

_You don't even know the half of it! You knew the Fox Rods weren't on the ship and you tried to get the Water Dragon to eat us, then you went to the Dragon Palace and convinced me to give you the Fox Rods the easy way and use them to kill Himiko and now you plan to kill me too! You are the biggest coward I have ever come to face!_

"What!?" Issun was shocked to hear that.

"Amaterasu, you are a foolish beast. To think you parted with this item so easily. Know that it was YOU who revived the power of the Dark Lord!" Rao said and a fox mask appeared on her face.

"That's the Dark Lord!? The grand master of evil beings!?"

_Issun I don't have time for obvious things at the moment!_

"With the Fox Rods I was able to break the barrier like glass. Oh, if only you were here to see Himiko die!" The Evil Rao said laughing evilly.

"Ammy, remember the King's revelation? He was showing how fox face here killed the really busty babe and look what she did to poor little Himiko! Well…we don't need to worry about Oni Island anymore. We are gonna finish it right here, right now!"

_You bet Issun. Say your prayers you fox-headed wrench!_ Amaterasu barked angrily and the battle began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

When Amaterasu woke up from being shot by the Dark Lord's power she saw Issun had jumped back onto her head. The Dark Lord had escaped to Oni Island and with the Water Dragon dead and Himiko and the clues as to where it would be dead, the future looked pretty bleak for the mortals. Giving up looked like the only option until Amaterasu noticed something moved inside the crystal ball. The blood had been washed away when the Dark Lord swallowed it and there was clearly an image of Himiko in the ball.

"Mother Amaterasu, I had allowed myself to be consumed by the Dark Lord so I could find the location of Oni Island the coming sunset."

_Wait so you knew the Dark Lord had the Fox Rods?_ Amaterasu asked and Issun translated for the Queen.

"Indeed I did. I managed to infuse the crystal with great power and managed to find the location of Oni Island. It can only be found at sunset at a certain location and I shall show you where it will appear the coming sunset." An image of a demon-like island appeared on the crystal ball and another area.

"Hey, Ammy that looks like Watcher's Cape!" Issun said and Amaterasu agreed with him.

"Mother Amaterasu I cannot last much longer. Please save the lives of my people and let it be known that I sacrificed my life for the good of my people." Suddenly a blinding white light came from the crystal and it then shattered into tiny pieces. Himiko's soul was caught up in the fragments and then flew off to the great beyond.

"Ammy, the suns gonna set soon!" Issun said after a moment of silence. "That image Queen Himiko sacrificed her life to tell us…whatever we do, we can't let it go to waste! Who cares if we can't break the barrier on Oni Island!? Let's make a bee-line for Watcher's Cape, Ammy!"

_You bet! I won't disappoint Himiko anymore than I already have. What would Waka think of me if I let it go to waste? Hell, he doesn't even know Himiko is dead!_ Amaterasu howled a farewell to Himiko's soul and ran off as fast as she could to Watcher's Cape to go and fight…for revenge!

* * *

Talk about a wolf goddess in a bad mood! I didn't forget about Waka completely in this chapter did I?  
Why must I go through this annoying illness? At least it didn't prevent me from updating on fanfiction oh and I also updated my profile if you wish to take a look then do so.  
Review please and as usual don't go easy on me with the reviews I wish to hear you honestly. Ari gadou! Means thanks in Japanese but I may have spelt it wrong. 


	15. Foxheaded Wench Goes Down

Yay! So many reviews thanks guys! 22 reviews is good for me I love you all who reviewed!  
Now some fluff you saw on other chapters was only the beginning now I shall warn you about this chapter:  
**Under the last line of dots things start to get dirty so if you hate dirty skip it, if you love dirty then don't miss out!  
**Bold words always get your attentions I hope and now read on and enjoy!

* * *

Fox-headed Wench Goes Down

Otohime was already at Watchers Cape waiting for Amaterasu to arrive. Issun was a bit surprised to see her out of the sea but said she had heard Himiko's last cry from the halls of the Dragon Palace.

"Behold, the sun." Otohime said and gestured at the sun. "Even now, it dips down and shall soon disappear. When that happens so too shall Oni Island and nobody has the power to find it in the wide ocean."

"That may be true, babe but listen," Issun said sadly. "It really doesn't matter because we can't break the barrier."

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Why do these demons have to be so paranoid? _Amaterasu asked as a joke.

"I mean, the Water Dragon was our last hope and it's dead now." Issun finished.

"The Water Dragon isn't dead in the true sense of the word. I can harness its power with the Dragon Orb you got back for me." Otohime explained and then she got the Dragon Orb out. She then started to glow white, flew up into the air and when the glow receded a massive creature was looking down at Amaterasu.

_Whoa now I have seen everything!_ Amaterasu barked and Otohime attacked the barrier blocking the way to Oni Island. _Hope you don't mind me walking on your back to get to the island._ Amaterasu walked on Otohime's back and nearly reached the island when Issun decided to ruin her stride. 

"Hey, furball. Himiko's probably still watching over us so…promise me you won't give up for some stupid reason like you're hungry or have to go to the bathroom."

_Issun I'm not the one that makes up excuses to back out. If I do find an excuse is that I left my weapons at Watchers Cape a good enough reason?_ Amaterasu asked.

"You what!?"

_Only joking Issun! _Amaterasu laughed and ran off towards Oni Island's castle/ fortress thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hm? Excuse me, good sir but might I ask what you are doing here?" Amaterasu hadn't gone far when she was spotted by what looked like a flying scrap of paper.

"Huh? Did this scrap of paper just say something?" Issun asked.

_I heard it too! Talking scraps of paper is another thing to add to my seen-it-all list. _Amaterasu said.

"Scrap of paper? Don't dishonour me with such an unflattering name. My name is Toby."

_Didn't know evil would talk in that way but I know that evil beings are proud of themselves. _Amaterasu said.

"It's my job to keep suspicious people out. I have not seen you around here before, good sir. Might I ask who you are?"

"You talking to my furry friend?" Issun said for Amaterasu. "This here is full-throttle Ammy and we gotta get to the top of this tower ASAP. Sorry no time to shoot the breeze with ya."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Did you not hear me? I am the gatekeeper of Oni Island and it is my job to keep suspicious people out. So you go by the name of full-throttle Ammy do you? I find myself as a fine racer too." Toby said and explained how to get to Oni Island. Win a race against him with different obstacles in the way.

_Sounds easy and I think it is high time I raced against demons instead of fighting them all the time. Plus it isn't very nice to refuse a challenge. _Amaterasu said and begun her long trek through the tower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Amaterasu had almost reached the end where she will race Toby one last time when suddenly…

"Gaha! I am Blockhead! I guard this area so that all shall pass! Er…wait…make that none shall pass!" You guessed it; a blockhead was blocking the way.

_Again!? You guys are so annoying! All you do is block the way and tell me to get your weak points so I can pass! What kind of life is that!?_ Amaterasu barked.

"Oh you again." Issun said not much bothered. "Why are you so persistent?"

"What are you talking about?" Blockhead said. "Now where was I? Ah yes…you are that terrible assassin who has been slaying my brethren…The White Demon of Death!"

_Ok…guess that's another nickname to add to my list. So far there is Ma chérie, furball, Ammy, Fiddo, Shiranui but I haven't heard that in ages, mutt and fair maiden which was from a ghost and, of course, Waka._

"That half-baked prophet called you that?" Issun asked.

_He's not all bad. Sure he likes to mess with your head but he has been through hell._

"Oh and getting forced to paint until your arms feel like their gonna drop off isn't hell?"

_Actually I quite enjoy art if you didn't notice and it does do you good in the future._

"Ahem!" Blockhead interrupted the argument (what a shame) "I foresaw your coming, White Demon of Death and I have prepared myself for this day where I shall stand up against you."

_Let's just get this over with._ Eventually Amaterasu defeated both Blockhead and Toby's (literally) final race and now fought against Ninetails who came flying out of the constellation she hid behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Waka had seen everything now. He saw Oni Island disintegrate into flowers, a giant Water Dragon swim deep down back to the Dragon Palace and saw a cloud of evil blackness swirl into the air and headed for Kamui. Kamui was going to be in serious trouble soon since it is the northernmost part of Nippon and suffers badly as it is but with evil heading that way and the Ark of Yamato still stuck in ice…

Then Waka saw the person he was waiting for, looking unusually tired too. Amaterasu really must've had a hard time over on Oni Island, as she looked like she had been thrown about a bit. Waka decided to just 'appear' right in front of them as usual and get down to business.

"Bonjour, Amaterasu!" He said with a grin on his face. "Been on a little fox hunt over on Oni Island have you?"

_The fox wasn't little at all; didn't you see how many tails she had? _Amaterasu asked but didn't expect an answer, which was just as well she didn't get one.

"By the looks of it, I'd say you had a rather rough time. Was that wily fox really so formidable?" Waka then laughed at his own joke.

"Why you…!?" Issun was really in a bad mood. "How can you say that!? Himiko's dead, you heartless swine!" Waka was shocked to hear this and that explained why he hadn't heard anything from her. He did know that Himiko was risking her life but to know that she was definitely dead is a different matter.

"Hm!? Oh, I see…well, I never expected to see you acting like such a little whelp."

_I'm definitely not in the mood for all your crap about how you expected more from me and stuff so if you can get to the point._

"Well, Himiko was resigned to her fate. Even you knew that, did you not, Amaterasu?"

"What are you talking about!?" Issun interrupted Amaterasu before she could even open her mouth. "Anyway, you're the last person on earth we wanna see right now." Issun looked down at Amaterasu. "Well, the last person I want to see anyway. Now get outta my face, you two-bit prophet!"

"My my, what a fabulous mood you're in today. Your anger is enough to cloud the sky." In the distance a thundering sound can be heard and, if it were day, you would be able to see black clouds far away. "See, I told you."

"Show off." Issun muttered so Waka couldn't hear.

"That thunder is coming from north of Shinshu Field. It no doubt heralds the coming storm."

_Damn, I hate storms and I just wanna go to sleep for once!_

"Well, ma chérie, I must bid you adieu. But first, let me leave you with this…**A shocking zap and it opens! **Phew…feels good to get that off my chest."

_I wonder…how would you feel if you had to get something else off? _Amaterasu thought and had an evil grin on her face and tried to hide it (kinky!)

"And while I'm at it, I'll just make a little mark on your map." He then makes a mark on the map despite Issun's protests.

"Hey, who said you could do that!?" He shouted.

_Ow…my ears Issun and really don't complain, he's on a roll today. _Issun just sulked even more by that.

"Did you not plan on going there anyway, ma chérie? You know…in the direction of the evil that sprung from the wily fox's body?"

"Ok, waddya up to this time, pretty boy?" Issun got suspicious about Waka but Waka just chuckled.

"Oh, it felt SO good to prophesise after such a long break."

_Not as good as me roughing you up a bit. _The biggest mistake Amaterasu did here was actually saying that out aloud (in wolf talk) and leaving Issun and Waka speechless. That was something totally unexpected to be heard from a goddess! After moments of silence, Waka shook his head and continued as normal (though he may be scarred for life after this!)

"Well, Amaterasu." He said normally. "Now you see me, now you don't! Au revoir!" He then disappeared to find the closest place to hide for a few hours. When Issun found his voice again he then spoke but not normally at all, more like shocked.

"Ammy, you…! I mean you just…!" Issun then sighed. "You have been hanging around me for too long, furball."

_I've made a mess now haven't I? _Amaterasu said shocked herself. _I didn't mean to say that and I really wished I didn't!_

"Don't say anything like that again! Especially in front of the half-baked prophet, you may scar him for life if you do!"

_Never thought the so-called great Issun would tell somebody off for saying something like that._

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Amaterasu sighed and ran off to find the place known as 'the land of the extreme North' to go meet up with something unexpected.

* * *

Talk about fluff on the last part! It made me laugh thinking about it!  
Toby was another bad guy I think deserved to live too but the Blockheads grr! They annoyed me so much trying to hit the right weak points in the right order! Blockhead Grande though grr! I felt like throwing the remote at the TV but I didn't.  
Review please and I warn you now this isn't the end for dirty stuff, in fact it is still only the beginning! More fluff on the way! 


	16. Two Sun Goddesses?

I'm back again people! Hope you enjoyed the fluff on the last chapter and I must disappoint you by saying that there isn't as much fluff here as last chapter but the best fluff is still yet to come.  
By the title you think 'I bet Shiranui is in this chapter.' and you are right but we don't see Orochi, I don't like that 8 headed jerk!  
With that out the way let's read on!

* * *

Two Sun Goddesses?

It had gotten a lot colder than the last time Waka had arrived to Kamui and he had trouble avoiding being spotted by any Oina warriors, as they don't take kindly to strangers especially at this time where Lechku and Nechku had returned. That also wasn't the worst part of it; the Day of Darkness is coming very soon! It is a daylong solar eclipse that only happens once a year and if Kamui's blizzard wasn't sorted out by then…no living thing will be able to survive such cold temperatures. What's more, he has been having bad feelings and he wasn't able to concentrate very well. It concerned his and Amaterasu's safety but he cared not about his own safety, he thought he still deserved some punishment for causing the massive dilemma. Nippon is either nearing the end or nearing the end of this madness but whichever way it goes, neither Waka nor Amaterasu will be able to escape some pain.

Waka then heard footsteps behind him and he quickly hid somewhere high up. He then saw a light brown/orange wolf wearing a deer mask run towards Yoshpet. That was someone from the Oina Tribe heading to the 'forest of confusion' but the Oinas always try their best to avoid the forest, so why was she heading there? Waka decided to follow her but he needed to hurry as she moved quite fast.

Waka saw the Oina stop and turn to look behind her so he stayed a distance and waited to see what she would do next. She looked like she was waiting for someone but who would go into Yoshpet? Even he sometimes had some trouble getting through Yoshpet without feeling a little light headed! Waka was concentrating so much on the Oina that he didn't hear Amaterasu arrive behind him.

_Hm…I wonder if I can surprise him? _Amaterasu thought before she approached any closer. _After all it isn't often that I'm the one who finds him and not the other way around._ Amaterasu quietly sneaked up behind him but she wasn't quiet enough, it is impossible to sneak up on Waka without him knowing that you are there!

"Hm?" He muttered while he turned to see the sun goddess waging her tail. "Why, Amaterasu!" He said cheerfully trying to hide his concern.

"Bah!" Issun said aloud. "Not the half-baked prophet again!"

"What are you looking for now, ma chérie?" Amaterasu noticed something wasn't right with Waka quickly, she knew him well and (because she had feelings for him) she was worried.

_Nothing that concerns you, Waka but something does concern me._ Amaterasu said with concern in her voice._ What are you doing?_

"I'm still looking for you-know-what." Waka then shivered but was it really of the cold? "But this cold sure is making it difficult."

"Like we really care, pretty boy!" Issun shouted.

_Issun! _Amaterasu felt like 'eating' Issun but he would feel warmer in her mouth so she left him outside. _I care about him and you know it! What do you have against him anyway?_

"He keeps popping up wherever we go and I don't like it. How can you trust a guy who doesn't even tell you who he really is!?"

_Sometimes it is best you don't know that kind of stuff._

"Well I don't trust people who don't tell me who they are and I won't stop until the half-baked prophet tells me who he really is." Issun then turned to face a shivering slightly Tao Master who looked slightly zoned out. "Hey, pretty boy!" Waka turned his head and he looked like his normal self again, eyes alert and full of concentration. Amaterasu did notice he wasn't concentrating as much as he usually does, something was definitely wrong with him.

_Are you sure you're feeling ok? _Amaterasu tried asking but Waka didn't answer to that, he only looked at her but his eyes told some of the story, something bad was going to happen soon and it concerned them both.

"If you're gonna be dogging our tracks…" Issun said. "Then you should tell us who you really are!"

"Who I really am?" Waka repeated confused, that's another thing that's wrong with him.

"That's right! We already know you're up to no good!"

_Here we go again with all your the-half-baked-prophet-is-going-to-take-over-the-world-using-the-Tao-Troopers-and-a-flute-that-plays-a-nice-tune stuff._ Waka didn't smile to that even though he usually does.

"Excuze-moi but I have no idea what you're talking about." Waka said with a confused look on his face. "I'm just searching for a certain path. You could say I'm a seeker of the eternal heavens."

"Aha!" Issun shouted like he had just won the lottery. "Now I know why you keep babbling on about a path to the heavens. You're planning a wolf murder! Then you'll take Ammy's place in heaven!"

_Ok…What the hell have you eaten today, Issun?_ Amaterasu asked.

"Huh!?" Waka was equally confused.

"Heh heh. By that look I take it I've hit the nail on the head. That also explains why you keep turning up wherever we go." Issun would've given Waka the evil eye and said 'or is it something else that has caught your interest?' and sing the kissing song but he was in no mood nor did he think of it. Instead he said "A path to the heavens? Bah! More like a highway to you-know-where!"

"You misunderstand me, my little bouncing friend." Waka said calmly, starting to get back to his normal self. "The path to the heavens I seek is not a vulgar thing such as that. My path to the heavens slumbers here in the land of Kamui. I seek a heavenly ark." Amaterasu felt uneasy herself when she heard that. She knew where it was but she had very bad feelings coming from it.

"Heavenly ark?" Issun repeated confused.

"That's right. In Kamui, there is a ship of iron locked in ice." Waka said and then his eyes turned serious and a slight bit of fear inside. "I can sense it now. It is almost within my grasp." Waka then looked at Amaterasu. "You too know of this, do you not, Amaterasu?"

_Now I know why you aren't yourself at the moment, it is almost time to leave._ Amaterasu felt sorry for having to leave Nippon but she needed to get to the Celestial Plain or evil will get stronger. At least she could show Issun what her homeland looks like.

"Well, I must bid you au revoir. No need for any prophecies this time. Au revoir!" Waka said and disappeared. Amaterasu met with Kai and ran through Yoshpet Forest and arrived at Ponc'tan.

"Boy, this place hasn't changed a bit." Issun said and mumbled something about home.

_Hey. Why don't we go inside and ask the people of Ponc'tan if they have seen Lika anywhere._ Amaterasu suggested.

"Ok, furball. You do that while I wait here. Nothing is going to make me go inside that gloomy place. My hat would get ruined!" Issun complained.

_Face it; you just don't want to come face-to-face with an angry Ishaku! Fine, stay here outside your home and keep people thinking that you are dead!_ Amaterasu barked and let the Lucky Mallet do its work and she disappeared into Ponc'tan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Spirit Gate was said to be evil and must be avoided. Oki had come here to awaken Kutone and he found Amaterasu there and an opened Spirit Gate. Oki then wasted no time in jumping in the light followed by a much-annoyed Amaterasu.

When they arrived they weren't in Kamui anymore but in Kamiki Village! Shiranui had seen them appear and had a confused look on her face. She saw Amaterasu and thought that it was not normal to be in two places at once!

_Ishaku, take a good look at that wolf and tell me whom you see._ Shiranui said to her Poncle companion Ishaku.

"Looks like…What the hell!?" Ishaku rubbed his eyes but it changed nothing of what he saw. "It looks like a second you, furball! But how…?" A figure then appeared behind them and Shiranui saw a 20-year-old (I think) looking man wearing the same odd clothes.

_Any ideas, Waka?_ Shiranui asked the man (or basically Waka 100 years ago) _who is that wolf?_

"Well, ma chérie…" Waka started. "It seems that is you 100 years in the future."

"Don't be stupid, prophet!" Ishaku snapped. "How could that be her from the future!? She looks slightly different and she has a green Poncle on her head."

"Time changes, and things change with it." Waka said simply. "Remember, my little bouncing friend. I did say 100 years and a lot can change within that time."

_I bet you are going to be the same old flute boy who likes to tease people smaller than him and is in love with a wolf who used to be the fairest maiden in the Celestial Plain._ Amaterasu said and Ishaku laughed. _Did I say something funny, bug boy?_

"Don't call me that!" Ishaku stopped laughing and glowed a crimson red colour. "Let's just follow them and hope they stay away from the Moon Cave that prophet managed to open." Ishaku stopped and turned to Waka. "You did open it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Waka replied. "I would suggest you follow them back to their time, I prophesised that they would fall into battle with twin demons. If nothing is done then…" Waka then put one finger up and moved it across his neck, like people do when they mean dead. "You better pick up the pace, ma chérie. They are moving towards Shinshu Field with Nagi on her back. Au revoir!" He disappeared.

"I'll take the prophet's advice and follow them. Did they actually dress Nagi into the sacrificial robe!?" Ishaku asked.

_They did as well! Aww, doesn't he look pretty? He should wear that more often._ Shiranui said and Ishaku laughed hard. He eventually got his breath back and they ran to watch the battle of Orochi and save Nagi's life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Oki ran back through the Spirit Gate in shame. He couldn't even scratch Orochi yet Nagi's sword glowed gold and he killed Orochi as easy as it is to fight a dummy. Oki made his decision; he was going to defeat the twin demons Lechku and Nechku without Kutone's glow to help him. He ran out of Yoshpet and ran through the blizzard and arrived at the Affun Gate.

Tuskle was there and she was shocked to see Oki run as fast as he could and hit the chains that closed the gate as hard as he could. She ran to try and stop him but he managed to get through the gate before she could even get close to him. The people of Wep'Keer noticed the blizzard had roughened up by a lot and went to the Affun Gate to find Tuskle trying her hardest to close it.

"What happened here!?" Samickle shouted over the blizzard to Tuskle.

"It was Oki!" She shouted back. "He ran and broke the chains and ran to find the twin demons! He is going to fight them himself!" Samickle ran and tried his best to close the gate. Kemu prayed for the gate to close but neither of them was having much luck.

Amaterasu arrived with Lika on her back and shivered from the cold.

_Really, how do you guys put up with this rubbish weather!?_ She asked but nobody answered. She found out from Tuskle that Oki had gone to fight the demons and that she must go too. _Hope you're ready to fight some demon butts, Issun, because we have two pests to get rid off this time!_

"Oh goodie." Issun said unenthusiastically (wow long word) but he prepared himself for what would be the weirdest battle he has ever dealt with.

* * *

Hope they have fun fighting demons lol.  
I updated my profile! Now you can see more infomation about my OCs like Wakusei and Ayako. WTF are these people you ask? Check my profile to find out.  
Now for the 'review please' thing you hear all the time on every chapter on most stories...Review please! 


	17. Twins Vs Twins

This is one of my longest chapters but I like it.  
Holy cow! We're actually getting close to finishing this story! Is that a good thing you ask? To me, yep because I can then start the next part of the adventure. That's right, there is still more to come after this! I cannot let this story end the same way as the game as that is boring.  
Near the end of this chapter you may cry...dare I admit that I cried when Issun left? Oops too late. Enjoy!

* * *

Twins Vs Twins

Oki arrived outside but he knew he was high up and deep inside the shrine. He could feel the evilness was quite strong where he was standing and knew, a demon wasn't too far away.

It took a while for Oki to notice but he saw a dark shadow flying in the sky. The shadow was large and had massive wings, there was also a ticking sound like from a weird contraption a mad scientist made. He then saw more futures of the demon, it looked like a mechanical owl with a walking stick as it's weapon. That demon was the Golden Demon, Lechku!

"It is time." Oki said getting his sword ready. "Kutone, it is time for you to glow silver!" He then leaps up at Lechku who was taken by surprise. He managed to grab and hold onto Lechku's face and attacked it with Kutone. Lechku struggled wildly and tried to pull Oki off with his two-hands/ claws.

Lechku couldn't see where he was going and started flying sideways. He bashed through a wall and hovered into the air, trying his hardest to throw Oki off his face. He eventually threw Oki off and saw two white wolves standing nearby his brother (I call them bros) Nechku. Nechku had lost a battle against a couple of wolves but these wolves were not normal.

Lechku and Nechku both flew higher into the air in motion with each other and powered up for the final part. Oki turned into his wolf form and readied himself to launch back at Lechku.

"No, Oki! Don't!" Issun shouted seeing what the demons were going to do.

"This is how a hero separates himself from the rest." Oki said. "Kutone, the guardian sword under the use of the great hero Oki, shall awake!" He then ran towards the demons but Shiranui stopped him.

_Don't do it! _She warned. Oki didn't listen and pushed past Shiranui. He then leapt up at Lechku and…he stopped! He only had a meter to go and he just stopped in the air! Amaterasu couldn't move nor could Issun but he could still speak…just (nothing stops his mouth working!)

"You…demons…"Oki said knowing he was nearing the end when he saw Lechku raise his spike thing into the air, ready to bring it down and crush Oki. "Curse you!"

_I won't let those demons kill some warrior who is defenceless to even run! _Shiranui barked and threw herself at Oki. She pushed him out of the way and took the full blow of Lechku's attack. It was horrific! Shiranui still managed to do a final strike to both demons despite the pain she was in and a glowing object flew off one demon. Amaterasu looked around to see Shiranui roll towards the edge of the shrine! She ran to grab Shiranui and noticed, it was a LONG way down!

"Now's the chance. I can finish them off!" Oki said and started to advance to the dazed but flying away twin demons. He then looked back to see Amaterasu was loosing her grip on Shiranui and Issun pulling Amaterasu's tail (fat lot of good that's doing!) A nearby tree started to fall and Oki knew it would fall onto Amaterasu so he ran in and broke the tree clean in half!

Issun noticed the glow from Oki's sword and that was a sign that it was time to end it. Amaterasu knew the glow meant that the time to leave Nippon behind was nearing ever so closer and she would give it her all to defeat Lechku and Nechku for her old self, for the people of Kamui and as it was her role to defeat evil and keep the land of mortals safe from evil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

(Sorry but the battle with Lechku and Nechku would be very confusing if I tried to write about it so there is a big skip here. You know what happens anyway so no big loss here then lol) Oki and Amaterasu walked down while helping Shiranui get back to the Spirit Gate where she could die in her 'homeland' and as a hero. Amaterasu and Shiranui had a nice 'little' talk while walking down the Shrine.

_Did you see Nagi!? The sacrificial robe looks sooo good on him! _Amaterasu said laughing and Shiranui managed a smile.

_Is Waka still the same 100 years from now? _Shiranui asked (didn't have to wait long for Waka to be the subject)

_Hasn't changed a bit but while I was dead, I think the death took quite a toll on him. _Amaterasu said remembering the memory of her dying in Waka's arms.

_Still plays his flute and wears that hat?_

_And still calls me 'ma chérie'! _Both wolves chuckled. It isn't often that you find a twin of yourself who is your 100-year-old self!

"So, Issun." Oki said and Issun knew he would have to explain what was with the two wolves looking and smelling like each other. "Care to tell me about this strange finding?"

"Er…well…" Issun thought hard about how to explain and whispered into Oki's ears. When Issun finished, Oki looked flabbergasted. That was the reaction Issun had been expecting.

_That glow from that sword… _Shiranui told Amaterasu. _You know what it means?_

_Yes, it means it is nearly time…to leave Nippon and go back home. _Amaterasu answered but there was a bit of sadness in her voice.

_You must, otherwise evil could take over Nippon and there will be no such thing as peace. You may miss your friends but if you do not go they won't be alive! _Shiranui coughed and grew weaker but she was determined to go through the Spirit Gate as a hero.

Shiranui reached the Spirit Gate, thanked Amaterasu and walked through. Ishaku looked at Issun one last time and Issun knew something big was going to happen. Oki and Amaterasu walked back to Laochi Lake and were greeted by the warmth coming from Ezofuji.

Oki was reluctant to feel the happiness as the guilt of causing so much trouble had weighed heavily on his heart. Samickle saw this and, because he respects Oki more than anybody else does (ok I think they are a nice yaoi couple then, I admit it!), he steps forward with an extended hand. Oki then takes it and the crowd cheers.

Oki returned Kutone back into its place and the glow shined brightly, keeping Kamui safe. That's what they thought, but they weren't quite out of trouble yet. The light from Kutone suddenly shot forth to Laochi Lake and, for the first time in 200 years, cracks began to spread! The ice broke apart and the Ark of Yamato began to rise! The door opened and a rainbow appeared for a person to walk upon.

Amaterasu walked over to the bridge and began to walk to the Ark of Yamato. This was it, the final battle to defeat evil and save-

"W-wait a sec, Ammy!" Issun broke the moment (damn you!)

_Issun you just broke my train of thoughts again! _Amaterasu joked but stopped when she saw the look on Issun's face. It looked serious and Amaterasu knew Issun had something she needed to hear.

"We've been through a lot together haven't we?" He started. "How long has it been since we first met? It all started in the valley of Sakuya's chest…then we laid the smack down on Orochi…then that fox-headed wench…"

_I don't see where this is going, Issun. _Amaterasu said but Issun ignored her.

"We even went inside an Emperor's body…and travelled to the bottom of the sea. Then, before I knew it, I found myself back in my own land. And now it all ends with the appearance of the legendary ark. But, for you, it's just the start of an even greater adventure."

_That is true but what are you actually talking about? _Issun stopped jumping and looked slightly sad.

"Sorry, Ammy. I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye."

_What? But, Issun…_ Amaterasu took a step towards Issun who jumped back.

"As I told you from the beginning, I joined you so that I could steal those 13 brush techniques of yours. We found them all during our travels and now each and every one has been etched into my mind." Issun jumped towards Amaterasu and drew a circle in the sky. A flower appeared in the circle and floated down on the floor. "It's not like I've mastered them yet but…I plan on having loads of fun with my newfound skills. It's a bit sad to see you go but ya gotta do what ya gotta do!" Issun then jumped off and shouted his farewell back.

_Issun, wait! _Amaterasu followed Issun. Issun wasn't happy with this and was a bit snappy with her.

"Look, you're a god and I'm a sprite. We live in completely different worlds. The road ahead might be a tough one but it's one you're gonna have to walk alone."

_But I'll still beat those bad guys just like we usually do. _Amaterasu barked and Issun chuckled.

"I know…it's just, I've got things I need to do too ya know? Now let's rap this up, I can't stand long goodbyes. Farewell, my furry friend." Issun then walked off.

_Issun- _Amaterasu started to follow again but Issun pulled out his sword.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, FURBALL!" He shouted and Amaterasu stopped, a bit shocked. "How many times do I have to tell you!? We gotta go our separate ways! Now leave me alone, you thick-headed lump of fur!" Issun leapt up at Amaterasu and swung his sword wildly. Amaterasu was too shocked to say anything or do much but avoid his sword.

"He's right, ma chérie." A voice called which caused both wolf and sprite to stop. "Your way lies with this ark." A man then dropped down from the sky and stood tall on top of the Ark of Yamato.

"You again!" Issun shouted when he realised the man was his old 'enemy', Waka.

"At last…" He said with joy in his voice and determination. "At last a path to the heavens as opened up. Oh fantastique! How long have I yearned for this moment? 200 years?" He thought for a moment. "No, it must've been much longer."

"Bah! What're babbling on about now, ya big fruitcake? A path to the heavens? On that creepy old hunk of junk? What a fitting exit for a half-baked prophet like you! I have no idea what you are up to. And frankly, I don't care." Issun put his sword back into his scabbard. "I'm not a part of this anymore, so I'm gonna split. Have fun, you two, with each other I bet." Issun then started to leave.

_Issun, I can't defeat evil without you! _Amaterasu tried to convince him but he was having none of it.

"Afraid of the legendary ark, are we?" Waka said and that stopped Issun in his tracks, a look of rage in his eyes.

"What did you say?" He said anger in his voice.

"Well, if you must go, then go. Besides, only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board the fabled Ark of Yamato. You never had a ticket, and you never will!"

"Why you witless, two-bit, half-baked prophet!" Issun was mad, very mad! "You're just trying to trick me into getting on that stupid boat! I'm not gonna fall for something like that. I'm no fool! So there! Wait a sec…" He thought for a moment. "I know! Maybe I should just hop on board your little boat. Yeah…and then…" Issun pulled out his sword and did a couple of swipes. "I should tear the place apart as a little parting gift to you!" Issun jumped towards the entrance of the Ark of Yamato but got zapped and bounced back onto the floor, paralysed!

_Waka, what did you do!? _Amaterasu looked up at Waka slightly confused.

"Heh heh heh…don't blame me. I already told you. Only those worthy of the trip to the heavens may board." Issun lay there dazed but knew very well why that had happened. "But you didn't need me to tell you that, my little bouncing friend. You know very well why you can't board this ark." Waka then pointed his flute at Issun. "Do I not speak the truth, little Celestial Envoy?" Issun sat up and looked down at the rainbow path. It started to disappear. "Well, it's about time." Amaterasu hopped to the entrance of the Ark of Yamato and looked back at Issun.

_Issun! _She saw him just sitting there and he fell down towards Laochi Lake below. _Issun! Are you all right? _Amaterasu called to him but he did not answer. Waka jumped and landed next to Amaterasu and called down to Issun.

"My little friend! I have another prophecy for you! Listen up, because this one will no doubt come in handy for you." Waka then grabbed Amaterasu's two front paws as if they were hands and said, "_It takes two to tango!_" Waka then did a little dance (not sure what kind of dance, if it is a type of dance!) and continued to tell the prophecy while dancing. "_The bond of the brush shall intercede!_" He then released Amaterasu.

_You really need to work on your moves. _Amaterasu said shaking her head.

"I thought I'd give you the long version since it was my last." He said while rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. He then returned to talking to Issun. "Pretty good, don't you think?"

Issun remained silent, floating on the surface and looking up at man and beast. "Those unwilling to fulfil their own destiny cannot board the ferry to the Celestial Plain. Life is all about resolve. Outcome is secondary. It is resolve that determines the value of your life. You have no doubt met many such resolute people in your journeys."

Issun stayed silent looking up at them. "Well, my little bouncing friend…I must bid you adieu!" Waka started to go inside the Ark of Yamato. "Shall we, ma chérie?" He then looked back at the sun goddess. "We have a date with destiny, and we mustn't keep her waiting."

_You go ahead, I want to say my farewells to Issun first. _Amaterasu asked and Waka nodded. He then ran into the Ark of Yamato and he saw something. Something he thought he would never see again. Someone whom he thought had died 200 years ago. In the Ark of Yamato 200 years ago while he was steering the ark to safety, a Celestial came to ask him about Amaterasu and helped him out with his coughing fit. That was what he saw in front of him!

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnn! The suspence! Ooh Waka is in trouble! Or is he? Wait for the next chapter.  
The part where Waka and Ammy dance has to be my favourite part of the game! They look sooo cute!  
Anyway...only two more chapters left on this story...then another sequal shall be made! That sequal could be like the sequal to the game itself...Okami 2 lol. It shall be called 'Lover's Apocalypse' Don't think the worst because of the title! Wait and see, my fanfic friends, wait and see.  
Review please and please don't tell me you cried your eyes out when Issun said goodbye to Ammy. Ok you can if you want I don't mind what you say really but make sure it is to the point. 


	18. Yami, the Evil Ruler of Darkness

Yes! This is the longest chapter I have typed down so far! It is the ending of the game.  
Loads of people noticed that Ammy drenched Waka in wolf slobber near the end of the game but one thing I haven't seen people notice yet is that Waka is holding what looks like a seedling Guardian Sapling. How could you not notice? It is shown clearly yet no fanfic story has included that he found one.  
Ah well. Chapter 18 is the ending of the game but NOT of this story...not yet. MWAHAHA!

* * *

Yami the Evil Ruler of Darkness

Waka stood stunned. He was standing in front of the spirit of the Celestial who helped him out with his coughing fit 200 years ago. He never thought he would see them again, he also wished he couldn't. The guilt of him causing the chaos in Nippon came flooding back to him, the memory of the chaos inside the Ark of Yamato, the amount of pain and blood…

"I remember you." The Celestial said and Waka flinched. Waka thought of the anger hidden in the Celestial's mind of how he had messed everything up, he thought of the consequences he had to face as punishment. Whatever they were, he was ready to take them on. "You are that member of the Moon Tribe who battled on the Celestial Plain and drove this ark away." Waka readied himself for the punishment that was to come. The only thing that came was: "Us Celestials forgot to thank you for helping us defeat the demons." Waka looked stunned, he never thought he would be left without punishment let alone thanked by a god!

"You're…thanking me?" Waka asked still pretty stunned.

"Why shouldn't we?" The Celestial replied. "I, Marco, still remember the determination in your eyes when you were suffering from the sickness yet still drove the ark despite the pain you were in. A true warrior you are. There is no reason why I shouldn't be thanking you after all you did."

"But…the Moon Tribe…they caused this and I'm part of their tribe. I should be punished like they were." Waka said sadly but truthfully. "I caused all the trouble in Nippon without meaning to, but I still shouldn't escape punishment. Not when so many lives have been lost because of this."

"That may sound true but you have been through your punishment." Marco said and Waka looked up at him. "The guilt of you causing this has taken its toll on you and it caused you great pain. Isn't that punishment enough?" Waka thought for a moment. He never thought of it that way, because he still had what really mattered to him the most. He would take any punishment but one punishment he could never take was the death or torture of his goddess, Amaterasu.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a sound he heard coming from above. He said his farewells to Marco and made his way up to where he heard the sound. The sound was like a hammer hitting the floor and a little bit of hissing of hate. Waka didn't like the sound of that but he pushed on.

He arrived and he saw what looked like the sky but he knew it wasn't quite the sky. He saw the constellations that represent the 13 brush gods in the sky. He also saw something flash on the floor and he walked up to it. It was some sort of remote and Waka knew what it was for, he drove the ark after all so he needs to know how it operates. There were always room for replacement escape pods (the thing that looks like a UFO basically) and this remote controls one of them. Waka kept it safe and that was when everything happened quickly.

One minute, Waka was observing a remote, the next; he was sitting up after a giant metal ball had just dropped out of nowhere. That was a very close call indeed, a few inches closer and that would've been it. It was too dark to be able to see what the true form of the ball was but Waka knew by the amount of power around that this was the evil ruler of darkness, Yami!

"You finally show yourself, tres bien!" Waka said drawing Pillow Talk ready for a long battle. Yami cannot talk but if he could, he would be laughing at being threatened by somebody so small.

The battle was quite intense. Waka would be avoiding Yami's rays and sparks would fly as he attacked him with Pillow Talk but doing almost no damage. Yami would be shaking off Waka's attacks and burn him with his rays best he could. Despite Waka being a Tao Master and an ex warrior of the Moon Tribe, he wasn't doing as well as he hoped.

He had a rare moment of rest and he was in a state already! Much of his hat had been burnt, he had been cut in many places from Yami's saws and bruises were all over his body. He was bleeding slightly but it didn't bother him. He was panting heavily and keeping his eyes on Yami at all times. He didn't know how much more he could take but he must do what he must. This was for the Celestials, the whole of Nippon and…Amaterasu.

The thought of her being taken over evil got Waka angry and found the strength to run up to Yami and attack him again with Pillow Talk. Yami was taken by surprise and fell back, then came back with a large hammer and just scrapped Waka's hat. That was a close call indeed and the next might just be Waka's last.

Waka fought gallantly and pushed himself hard but he couldn't find the chance to hurt Yami badly. His sword only did minor damage and he was running out of ideas and will power. He used his last strength to attack Yami with a succession of sword swipes and the last sent Pillow Talk flying out of his hand. He heard it fall off the Ark of Yamato and he turned to see Amaterasu was watching him with concern in her eyes.

"There you are, Amaterasu!" Waka said landing and keeping his last sword up to block any attacks. "I thought I could handle this before you arrived…but it seems I have met my match."

_C'mon, we'll take him together! _Amaterasu encouraged the suffering man. She ran to his side and got ready for battle. Waka chuckled and remembered the time she sacrificed her life for his. He would do the same if there were the chance.

"This brings back memories, ma chérie." He said with a small smile on his tired face. "Remember, when we faced Orochi together on the Celestial Plain?" Amaterasu then took that moment to remember him vomiting on the floor, in pain and still trying to fight a demon. He always pushed himself to the limits even if it meant the death of him.

_You really need to know when to give up. You cannot push yourself too hard, unless you are prepared. _Amaterasu said but I guess it is a bit late for that now.

"Behold." Waka looked up at Yami and a small wave of nausea caught him but he ignored it. "It is shrouded in darkness but make no mistake…this is none other than Yami, the evil ruler of darkness."

_It was him. He was the demon who killed the Celestials and ruined the land of Nippon. _Amaterasu explained and Waka slowly nodded. He then stood normally and gestured at the sky.

"Of course, it is too dark to see his true form now." The ground shook and both man and beast looked around knowing what was coming. The day of darkness! The moon had covered the sun but the light in the Ark of Yamato improved and it was possible to see Yami clearly. He was like a big, round sphere but probably had a whole lot of weapons hidden in that armour of his. He had evil red markings like gods have and gives you chills down your spine at the sight of him.

He made a sound that sounded so empty like your end was closer than you think. He glowed an evil red and then Amaterasu whined in pain. Waka slowly turned his head to see she was also glowing the same evil colour. Yami was sucking her powers! It felt like having the life sucked out of you, your soul being ripped out of your body.

She couldn't hold on any longer and her body thrust upwards and her powers were flung out of her. They split into 13 pieces and Waka watched in horror as they gathered around Yami and were absorbed into him. Waka saw the constellations of the gods fade and when the last faded, Amaterasu's tired body fell exhausted to the floor. She was just a tired white wolf with the memories of being a proud goddess with a person that cared for her life more than his own, that person was right by her side.

"Distorted time and space brings about this phenomenon…"Waka explained. "This ill-fated day only happens once every 100 years…nobody, not even the gods, has the power to stop it!" Yami made the empty sound again and Waka prepared himself for the horror that awaited.

The 'horror' wasn't much at first sight. Yami opened his shell and revealed his true self…what looked like a fish in a bowl.

_Is that the evil ruler of darkness!? _Amaterasu thought but was too weak to speak. _I got beaten by a fish in a freaking bowl!? Beaten by a fish in a fucking bowl!? _Amaterasu couldn't believe it…who would? Waka didn't let his guard down, knowing from past experience that looks aren't everything. There was a sound like a cannon being charged and Yami's 'bowl' glowed yellow. Then he released his ray…directly into Amaterasu!

Amaterasu had been expecting to feel her end coming but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Waka was in front of her! He used the last of his strength to keep the ray away using his sword. Waka mumbled about how he messed things up and how he couldn't change what had been done even if he tried.

Yami made the ray stronger and Waka started to fall back. His sword then vaporized and he took the brunt of the ray! His hat fell of and he landed with his golden hair showing. He panted knowing his end was soon. He walked slowly and painfully to Amaterasu's side, wanting to say his final words.

"Orochi can only be defeated by the power of the chosen one. That is what I told you and you waited for me without question. You believed in me, despite I count myself among the ranks of the accursed Moon Tribe. I was deeply moved by your earnest spirit." The last few words Amaterasu would never forget was that line and this "That is why my faith in you has not waned since the day we engaged Orochi in battle side-by-side."

She wanted to cry but even so, she couldn't. She didn't want to lose him just as he didn't want to lose her. She wanted to hug him and comfort him but she couldn't even stand up. Yami powered his final blast that would be the end of the warrior and Waka turned to face him. Yami released his ray and sent Waka flying off the ark!

Amaterasu had to watch that happen right in front of her and she could do nothing to stop it. She felt empty, like her life had been sucked out. She heard Yami snicker (if he could) and got ready for her best shot. Amaterasu was beyond mad…she felt the biggest hatred! She wanted to avenge her lost one and she was going to get it. She howled the most foul words and insults she could think of and attacked Yami, intent on killing him!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

How weird could Issun's world get!? One minute he was painting, and that was weird enough of him painting, the next he saw this limp body, whom he could've sworn was somebody he knew, fall from the sky and land in Laochi Lake. Issun hopped over to Laochi Lake and saw the man in the water, still breathing!

"Oki! Samickle! Get over here!" He shouted for the two best warriors whom have been 'disappearing' quite often but not this time. Issun's voice was full of seriousness and Oki and Samickle knew better than to ignore him.

"What have you found, Issun?" Oki asked but it didn't take him long to spot the unconscious man in the water. Both he and Samickle jumped in to get the man to shore without hesitation. Issun mentally cursed when he noticed who it was, Waka!

"Isn't this the man who was talking to you earlier, Issun?" Samickle asked but Issun didn't answer. Issun saw the injuries on Waka were serious and knew if nothing was done…who knew what would happen?

"C'mon, ya half-baked prophet!" Issun shouted down Waka's ear, trying to wake him up. "Wake up! You can take stuff on like this and still ask for more demons to punch ya!" Waka didn't respond but Issun was known well for his stubbornness. He decided a different approach, trying to wind him! Issun climbed onto Oki and jumped from his head to Waka's chest and, unsurprisingly, Waka woke up chocking.

"You're a handful! Next time if you go getting yourself totally thrown about by a demon, get somebody else to wake ya coz I'm not gonna do it again!" Waka recognised the voice and he was a bit shocked to have been woken up by the person who trusted him the least. Waka could only see a green jumping blur in front of him but the voice reassured him of who that green blur was.

"W-why did you do that?" Waka asked after clearing his throat.

"I don't trust you but Ammy would hit the roof if she knew that I let you die!" Issun replied. "It was for Ammy not you, got it?" Waka slowly nodded too tired to bother arguing. He slowly tried to get up and eventually did but he was very shaky.

"You should be resting." Oki said who was now in his human form. "You've gone through a lot and you can't walk properly yet."

"The work of a prophet…is never done." Waka replied simply and walked on. Issun followed, he had a few questions he wanted to be answered.

"So, prophet." He started. "What happened to old Ammy?"

"She should be up in the Ark of Yamato fighting Yami." Waka replied and stopped to take a short breather. He got tired quicker than usual. He ran his hand over his hair and knew his hat must've come off during that battle.

"Who the heck is this Yami guy you are talking about?" Waka was about to answer when he noticed a green glow in the snow. He walked towards it and found Pillow Talk was still shining brightly. He picked it up and turned it back into the flute he always kept.

"Yami is the evil ruler of darkness…many refer him to as beyond evil…feels little but hate and pain." That sent a bit of chills down Issun's spine and remembered what Waka had told him before he left. He hopped away to continue with his painting, which hopefully will show the people that gods really do exist.

Waka found what he was looking for, a seedling of a Konohana tree. The Celestial Plain used to have one but it was likely that it has withered away to nothing so it was just as well that Waka found a replacement. He picked it up and walked back to Laochi Lake.

"Not bad, my little bouncing friend." Waka said when he arrived back to Laochi Lake to see him painting.

"Better than your statues in your HQ." Issun said but Waka knew that was as close to a compliment as Issun would get. Waka got out the remote he still had and pressed a few buttons. A UFO thing came as if to respond to what he did. Waka jumped on and got the UFO to fly to the Ark of Yamato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks to Issun's help, Amaterasu had done it! She had defeated Yami and saved Nippon from evil! She was beyond happy and she howled with joy. She then remembered about Waka and that was when she heard something move behind her. She turned to see a UFO flying towards her. She knew who was driving and her joy returned. She jumped up with joy and her tail was wagging so fast it looked like a windmill!

_You're alive! You made it! Did you see me? I totally kicked him away! _She barked with joy.

"Fantastique, Amaterasu!" Waka clapped also caught up in joy. "What a long and winding road it's been, eh ma chérie? But at long last…our nemesis Yami has been annihilated for all eternity!"

_He had it coming for a long time! _Amaterasu barked.

"I'm surprised by your little bouncing friend. You couldn't have done it without him." Waka added and Amaterasu just couldn't stand by anymore. She jumped up on the UFO and covered Waka in a fountain of wolf kisses! He giggled and had trouble getting her off.

"Down! Heel! You're gonna lick me to death!" He joked and stroked her fur.

_Wouldn't you prefer that to getting killed by a demon? _Amaterasu joked.

"Well, Amaterasu." Waka said finally after getting Amaterasu off him. "It's time to bark onto even stormier seas. Making the world a better place is never easy." Amaterasu looked at him knowing what was needed to be done. "You must return to the Celestial Plain and set things in order. Our journey is far from over, ma chérie." Waka pushed a few buttons on the UFO and light returned to the Ark of Yamato.

_Now let's see this ship head of to home. _Amaterasu barked.

"Now, full speed ahead!" Waka shouted. "Next stop, the Celestial Plain." The ark then grew sails and it slowly began to move into the sky. It then moved fast and arrived to the destination Amaterasu and Waka have long been waiting to go to…the Celestial Plain, also known as…home.

* * *

Aww! Ain't that cute...what!? Still more to come I hear you ask? Yep! More to come! A little bonus ending...how lucky are you!?  
I have done Chapter 1 on Lover's Apocalypse because I couldn't wait and it's only the prologue but it must be done.  
Who likes this chapter? Review and tell me what you think. Critism accepted. 


	19. Le Fini Prime

This is it! The final chapter! Finally it is up!  
I promised you a kiss and guess what? There is one in this chapter! Do not skip any of this chapter if you have been waiting for soo long for the moment! BIG fluffyness here and I'm warning you now! BIG FLUFFINESS!!  
Read on and enjoy! FLUFFY!

* * *

Le Fini Prime

The journey to the Celestial Plain was a quiet one. Waka talked little as he just found his hat lying somewhere in the Ark of Yamato and it was in pieces. He was a bit annoyed but it could be fixed. He was a member of the Moon Tribe and if they couldn't fix anything then nobody could. They were very advanced in making stuff even weird hats like Waka's.

Amaterasu was hyperactive and running around chasing after her tail and tripping Waka up every now and then. Waka cursed at one point in French as his hat covered his face and lifted it to find a wolf goddess's nose in his face.

"Amaterasu, will you calm down?" Waka asked for what must've been the hundredth time already.

_No way! We're going home, we defeated Yami and we are together again! Celebrate! I'm gonna make you drink sake! _Amaterasu said not calming down a bit, if anything she got worse. Waka shuddered; he really didn't want to have sake again as that brought back bad memories. He ended up spilling all the beans of his secrets he had the last time he had sake and that was when he was living on the moon! He made a right fool of himself as well and made a promise to not drink sake and make a fool of himself again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived, Amaterasu's hyperness had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. It was in a bigger state than they ever thought it would be! Nearly the whole of the Celestial Plain was in a cursed zone and there were no signs of life. No demons, no animals nor any plant life. Waka walked over to where the big Konohana tree used to be and Amaterasu knew what his intentions were.

She started to dig a hole for the seedling to go in. It took her minutes to dig a hole big enough for it to go in and Waka placed it in the hole. Amaterasu covered it in dirt again and sat next to Waka, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"I hope we're not too late, ma chérie." Waka said quietly and looked around the area. Nothing but a cursed zone to see all around and the sky was black with no stars. Amaterasu wasn't going to let him down after all they had been through. She used her powers to make it rain like cats and dogs using the brush technique Deluge.

Waka covered his head with the remains of his hat and looked at the seedling. It was glowing a nice colour and it started to grow! It grew to its full size but it had withered before it had even bloomed. It looked like when the Konohana tree had withered, a right state!

_I remember this…no need to dance to a stupid song so let's just get this over with. _Amaterasu barked and made the tree bloom. A nice refreshing wind blew through the land and blew the last of the evil that remained on the Celestial Plain away for good. Waka smiled but that was as happy as he was going to look, he still felt guilty even though everything had been fixed.

Waka was about to walk away but a bark from Amaterasu stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see a pink glow coming from the front of the Konohana tree. Amaterasu recognised the glow as the same as Sakuya's glow when she was about to appear in that spot but, Sakuya here!? That wasn't possible! It shined brightly and a girl appeared in that spot. She looked like Sakuya but her face was slightly different. That was the only way to describe her really, she looked a lot like Sakuya but different on her face.

"Ah…it feels good to be free once again." The wood sprite said while stretching. Waka walked up to Amaterasu's side to take a closer look. He didn't seem convinced about her; he thought this was just some everyday wood sprite who did their part of keeping nature safe. "Are you the heroes who saved me from my prison?"

"If you mean who made the tree bloom then oui, that is us." Waka replied since Amaterasu couldn't talk.

"The Celestials gave me orders to present you a gift if you arrived to the Celestial Plain and released me. My name is Konohana."

"The Celestials did? Why would they present me with a gift also if I was the reason for the whole mess?" Amaterasu looked up to her warrior with a reassuring look, he wasn't the real reason this mess was caused but the Moon Tribe who put demons in the Ark of Yamato.

"They do not believe it was your fault that this was caused. You didn't know of their plan and therefore wasn't really involved. They used you without you even knowing but you were following orders you were given. If another person took your place, they would've done the same." Waka thought over that for a moment and slowly nodded his head, his guilt slowly leaving his body that he had put up with for 200 years. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off his back; he smiled at Amaterasu who cuddled up to him.

_I just want to be with you happy and hopefully carefree but some action now and then. _Amaterasu said using her eyes. (that sounded wrong didn't it?) She then looked at Konohana and asked her this: _I want to be the same as Waka is and spend the rest of my life with him._ Waka knew what Amaterasu had said but kept quiet.

"If that is your only wish then it can be granted." Konohana said. "The only way for you to be the same is to be half-human like and half-beast like."

"What does that mean?" Waka asked confused.

"You are human-like and Amaterasu is beast-like if you can both become half man half beast then you can be the same and together."

_You mean like the Oina tribe? Half-man half-wolf? _Amaterasu asked to which Konohana nodded. Waka looked a bit nervous, he had never experienced such a situation before. He knew there was no way he could decline such an opportunity but it would change much of his life. He didn't have much of a life left…only Amaterasu so he will agree to be changed into half-man half-beast like the Oina Tribe.

"I agree if ma chérie agrees also." Waka said and Amaterasu smiled and licked his face with loads of wolf slobber. He fell over and tried to shoo Amaterasu away, not very successful until a while. A shine of light appeared around them and they felt a change in their body. It wasn't pain or discomfort but…different.

The light disappeared and so too did Konohana, her role fulfilled returned to the inside of the tree. Waka stood up and he was the same as before, weird choice of clothes and his flute and hat in his hands. He turned to see Amaterasu had found her human-like self. She looked like she did 200 years ago, white dress with red markings on it, paintbrush near her and her divine instrument on her back. She looked like she hadn't changed a bit in 200 years.

Amaterasu looked at her new body with interest (no need to know where!) She could get used to this. She looked at Waka who quickly looked away as if he hadn't looked at her at all. Waka thought, how could he do it? He can change into a wolf somehow but how?

"It's easy." Amaterasu said in a voice so soft it was like cotton wool had touched your cheek. "Just think of a wolf and do a forward flip in the sky." She demonstrated and she looked like her old wolf self. Waka nodded, closed his eyes and thought of a wolf, it was difficult since he kept thinking of the wrong wolf!

He then felt a change in his body and opened his eyes to find the ground was a lot closer than usual. He felt something weird and looked behind to find a tail! A blonde wolf-like tail! It had worked! He had become a wolf! He was a proud looking one too! Long blonde fur, piercing blue eyes, pointy ears that heard the slightest of movements and long legs that could get him to high places if he tried hard.

"Tres bien!" Waka said and noticed he hadn't opened his mouth yet still said it. Telepathy was being used like the Oina Tribe in their wolf form. "I need to get used to this."

"It's easy, you also need to get used to me and my big mouth." Amaterasu said laughing. Her hyperness had returned. Waka took a few practice steps and was shaky at first but got the hang of it. His sword, Pillow Talk, was on his back and ready whenever he needs to use it.

Amaterasu decided to play a game and stole his hat while he wasn't looking but he did notice. She ran away and Waka soon decided to chase her to get his legs working. Amaterasu could run fast but she was going easy on Waka, encouraging him to run faster. He soon got used to it and quickly caught up to her. He tackled her playfully and he was above her, like when a dog has caught his pray and was looking above them victoriously only this was…like another way.

"Go on." Amaterasu said. "Dare ya!" Amaterasu was challenging him, daring him to have the guts to show her how much he cares. They both turned into their human forms and that makes the challenge all the worse. To Amaterasu, that was better. (can you tell where we are headed here?) Waka couldn't let him be called a coward because if there is one thing he isn't then coward was at the top of the list (get ready for it) Waka lowered his head and Amaterasu raised hers. They then got hypnotized by a hypnotic kiss.

Of all the things that had happened, never had they thought this would ever happen in their lifetime. Them two, alone in the land of gods and nobody to tell them what to do. They may miss their friends but they are able to return to Nippon when they wanted, but for now, it was just the two of them. Soon that number may rise but not yet, everything was perfect just the way they were. How long will that last? Time will tell.

* * *

The only real point in that last sentence was instead of putting 'censored' in brackets. lol.  
I told you BIG FLUFFINESS and you got it. Happy? I hope so because that was CUTE!  
I don't care if you said you hated that part, I LOVED IT! FLUFFY!  
No more chapters for this story. Review please and tell me what you thought of this story. Thanks! Very much appreciated even though I forget to mention that. Until next time...if you are reading 'Lover's Apocalypse' then you haven't heard the last of me! 


End file.
